


Political Marriage Within Rival Gangs: N&S

by lovelysky



Series: PMWRG: N&S [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Bond Breaking, Bonding, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Has Fluff In Middle Chapters, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith isn't a skilled fighter, Kidnapping, Lance does not take Shiro's shit, Lance is a skilled fighter/assassin, Lotor Is Pure Evil, Lotor Kidnaps Lance & Keith, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Political Marriage, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro Ends Up In A Loving Relationship With Lance, Shiro is a ass, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance, and Allura belong to the Southern Gang. Shiro, and Keith belong to the North. They control each of their area's extremely differently, but protect them with their lives. After Lance and Allura's Father die, they find a clause in his will stating that unless they both want to lose their birth rights in the Southern Gang one of them has to marry Takashi Shirogane who controls the North. It's a political alliance to help eventually defend against the Galra in the east. They start off with Lance, who decides to be the one to marry Shiro to spare Allura, meeting face to face with Takashi Shirogane for the first time.





	1. Takashi Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I'm even doing at this point. I read a little thing about Kallura & Shance the other day and wanted morrrre. After mashing all my fav AU's together plus that idea I got this. Sorry if you don't like the characterization, I wanted this to be a bit darker so it's not 100% canon characterization. Have fun, and leave a comment telling me your thoughts! Hope you enjoy!

“Him?” Lance stared across the table at the man, who according to his sister, will be his betrothed. Scar lining across his face, despite knowing he was in his early twenties his hair was partially white. Must be due to the stress of the job, he was well established in their communities. Takashi Shirogane. Lance had never met him in person until now. 

 

“Yes.” She hushed back to him. “Hello, Shirogane.” Allura's smile was not a genuine one. Her hatred for the Northern Territory Gang was unmatched. They were our competitors until recently. Our Father, who recently passed on, left a clause in his will. That one of us - he didn't specifically say who - were to marry the current head of the North. My sister was appalled, never wanting to go anywhere near their Leader, unless it was to kill him. Our Father said one of us had to be the lamb, and help to increase our influence. We needed allies with the threat of the Galra War, and the need to keep everyone in our territory protected. Allura was a Alpha, and hated the North. So I knew there would be no debate as to who went.

 

“Allura. I received your Father's message. Then again, I suppose that is also why you've ventured all the way to my capital city.” Shirogane let a smirk escape his lips. Another man was standing near the window, but did not bother to introduce himself. “You brought him so I'm guessing you're not the one at the other end of this deal, huh?” 

 

“His name is Lance.” She seethed. 

 

“Yes well,  _ Lance _ , I know your sister here is a Alpha, but what are you?” He asked in a blatant manner. 

 

Lance gawked. Asking for someone's endotype is extremely rude. Lance wanted to run, there was a pressure from this man he has yet to experience. And Lance has killed many before, for the sake of protecting the things he holds dear, but he could instinctively understand this man is dangerous. “Omega.” He finally said after a long pause. The man by the window quickly turned to finally look at Lance.

 

“Oh? That's a pleasant surprise.” Shirogane was smiling, but not with his eyes. 

 

“Can we finalize the deal? Or are you dissatisfied with my younger brother?” Allura hissed. 

 

“No, this will be fine. Keith, show Allura out. I'd like a word with  _ Lance _ here.” He said while motioning the man behind him to step forward. This “Keith” didn't look too friendly. Staring daggers into Lance before moving towards Allura. 

 

“Who is this?” Allura asked. “We haven't finished talking Shirogane.” 

 

“Didn't I say this was a fine arrangement? There isn't anything else to say. He'll be with me from now on.” Shiro gave a heartless wave as Keith lead her out. She looked almost distraught, but kept her composure at the end. 

 

_ “Bye Sis.” _  Lance thought, before turning his attention to the man in front of him.

 

“So Lance?” Shirogane pondered. 

 

“Yes?” He asked back.

 

“Tell me when is your next heat cycle?” Shirogane said, lacing his fingers together. 

 

“I don't know. I'm on suppressants.” Lance said, crossing his arms. 

 

“That's no good. Suppressants are for whores and the sick. I suppose you are not either.” Shirogane stated. “Unless you've been whoring yourself out down in the south?” 

 

No wonder Allura hated this man. We're supposed to be mates? What a joke. “No. I have usually strong pheromones, and didn't want it to get in the way of my work. So I opted for Suppressant ejections. I'm due for my next shot in two weeks.” I gave him no expression, or distaste. I will give him no emotion. This is a mission. I can not be careless. 

 

“That foolishness will have to cease. You won't be working anymore either. Not if your my mate.” He sighed. 

 

“If that's how it must be.” Lance stated. 

 

“Oh? Stale facing me now? Come I know you can show me a little more emotion. Here.” Shirogane motioned Lance forward. 

 

Lance compiled until he stood just before the Alpha. Shirogane pulled him even closer despite Lance's unease. “What work did you do? You don't look too smart, but I can't say you wouldn't a bookkeeper either.”

 

“I did the hard jobs while my sister was doing other more political ventures. I'm not as dull or cute a omega as you may think.” Lance stared down, the tense atmosphere setting around them like a thick blanket. 

 

“Murder?” Shirogane’s eyes were cold. 

 

“Yes.” Was all Lance could say. 

 

“Hm.” Shirogane thought something over. “You aren't here to kill me now are you?” 

 

“No. I'm here to be the mate of the Leader of the North Territory. Takashi Shirogane.” Lance stated coldly. 

 

“Shiro will do fine Lance.” He said after a moment, then smiled up at him. “You say you've been on suppressants? I can vaguely smell you. It's rather intoxicating.” 

 

Lance pulled back. He was never good with people talking about his scent. It made him uncomfortable. All he ever wanted in life was to be taken seriously. Being an Omega never helped that cause. “Are you really certain I can no longer be on the Suppressants?” 

 

“Yes. Suppressants are a sign of weakness. It means that I can not protect you as a mate, and means that you purposely do not want my children. It's a act of defiance amongst mated pairs.” 

 

Lance hated how archaic this all seemed. “Very well Shirogane.” 

 

“It's Shiro, Lance.” He said with a harsh look. 

 

“As you say Shiro.” Lance wanted to sigh.  _ What a hardass. _

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“Your name's Keith?” Allura asked as the man, smaller than her, shuffled her away. 

 

Silence. 

 

“Tell me.” She ordered, Alpha command slipping into her voice. 

 

“Yes.” He replied weakly. He had to have been an Omega for it to be this easy to persuade him. But why was a Omega so close to Shiro? Did he already have a mate? How cruel if that is the case. 

 

“Okay. What's your relation to Shiro?” She asked, without the command this time. 

 

Keith didn't want to answer, but hated being commanded. So he just decides to tell her. “I was adopted into his family five years ago.”

 

“I never knew Shirogane had a brother.” She gawked. 

 

“It's because I'm an Omega.” Keith sighed. 

 

“Are Omega’s treated badly here? Why would they adopt you if you aren't in the spotlight.” Allura asked. 

 

“Omega’s… aren't treated like in the south. They're caretakers here. Mothers. Family orientated. They don't work, and aren't allowed the same rights as betas or Alphas.” He paused, like he was grappling whether or not to tell her the next part. “I was a lovechild. Our mother was a Omega Male. He left about five years after Shiro was born. My father was a Alpha female, but she died two years after I was born. My mother raised me until we were hunted down. I lived in the south then. I know the difference in treatment. Shiro doesn't let me really leave his side. If I'm caught saying this, I'll probably be killed.”

 

“That's… horrid. I'm sorry Keith. Do you wish… not to stay here?” Allura asked. 

 

“Like I said I'm being watched. I tried to leave twice and was nearly killed because of it. Plus, Omegas don't make it far here without suppressants.” 

 

“Do you not have suppressants available?” Allura's shocked expression defied her. 

 

“No here. Omegas on suppressants, if they can even get them, aren't treated with an ounce of kindness.” Keith sighed. 

 

“Is there… any way to make your situation better?” Allura asked, a softness on the Alpha’s face. 

 

“No. I'll only be released from this place once I'm married myself. Knowing Shiro, it'll be to an extremely strict Alpha within his clansmen.” Keith gave a soft cough-like laugh. 

 

“What if… I asked for your hand?” She pondered aloud. 

 

“If you what!?” He squealed. 

 

“Pardon me if I offended you. I'll be back in a week's time for the ceremony. Think on it.” She sighed. 

 

“You…? What?” Keith stared back at her wide eyed. “Aren't you worried about your brother?” 

 

“Lance? No. He made his choice. He's a capable fighter, and understands who he is. I'm not worried at all.” She smiled. “Who knows? Maybe he can even affect that hardass Shirogane. It'd be rather humorous if that were the case.” 

 

“You really think that highly of him? Despite him being an Omega?” Keith looked rattled. 

 

“Why yes. Who says you need to be an Alpha to have a good skill set? The south thinks extremely highly of those who are capable.” She gave a small smile before stepping towards her vehicle. “Think on it Keith.” 

 

He gave a small wave before turning back towards the mansion.  _ Could he really be free of this place? _

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lance was standing behind Shiro when Keith returned to the room. Lance was quiet, and very still. Keith wondered if he was always like this. 

 

“I hope you two get along well. Since your both Omega’s under my care.” Shiro stated. 

 

“Sure thing.” Lance chipped up before Keith. 

 

“Of course.” Keith replied thereafter. 

 

Keith went to stand next to Lance, behind Shiro. Lance seemed to be staring daggers into Keith. It was silent for some time. Keith almost couldn't take it. 

 

“Are you two a item?” Lance finally said, crossing his arms. 

 

Shiro paused. Slowly, he turned in his chair. “No. This young man is my adopted brother.” 

 

“I didn't know your family had any others in it.” Lance said, pointedly. 

 

“Yes, well we don't gossip about such small details here.” Shiro said, interlocking his fingers. 

 

Keith twitched, and rubbed the side of his arm. He looked uncomfortable. 

 

“Sore spot, huh?” Lance said. 

 

“I think that's enough.” Shiro said, before turning back around in his chair. 

 

“I think not.” Lance whipped the chair back around with little effort. Shocking Keith and Shiro alike. “I'm fine playing pretty Omega when need be, but if you think I'll let you walk all over me… you are sadly mistaken.” Lance scoffed. 

 

“This isn't how a Omega behaves.” Shiro said, his aura dark. 

 

“Let's say for the sake of argument I was raised more along the lines of an Alpha rather than Omega. I simply have am a Omega in body, not heart. I won't be treated as something less even if I'm marrying you.” Lance's own face was dark. He was challenging a Alpha head on. No Omega raised in the North would  _ ever _ .

 

Keith was absolutely shaken. 

 

“You're challenging me in my own domain. That's foolishness.” Shiro stood in that moment. Hand raised, and ready to crash into Lance. 

 

Except Lance was ready for the lash out. He ducked, opting for a quick jab to the throat before snatching Shiro by the arm. He pushed him down into the table he was just sitting at, giving a sharp kick to the back of Shiro's knees. Shiro didn't even have time to breathe. “I've faced plenty of rage-induced Alpha’s. If you try to force me to comply through violence, you will receive violence in return.” Lance whispered into Shiro's ear, before letting him go. 

 

Keith had never seen Shiro so put in his place. He wanted to laugh, but fear controlled him. 

 

Shiro snapped upwards quickly. He looked pissed, but said nothing while rubbing his neck. His eyes snapped to Keith. “This stays in this room. If you speak of it to anyone…” He paused. “You won't exist anymore.” 

 

Shiro looked at Lance then. “You.” He growled. 

 

“Who? Me?” Lance giggled. 

 

Shiro's eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Come.” 

 

So Lance started to move towards him, and Shiro motioned to leave the room. Lance walked quietly behind Shiro, sparing a last glance as a very spooked Keith. Too bad Omegas were treated so much… less than they deserved in the North. 

 

They walked for several minutes before reaching a pair of large, black ornate doors. “This.” Shiro finally spoke since leaving his office. “Is our room.” Then Shiro opened the doors. The room itself was plain, but large. Extremely clean, and very modern. The centerpiece was the California King bed sitting dead center against the wall. There was no tv in the space, but a wall filled with books. Along with a recliner in the corner to the left as you entered the room, and a small table standing next to it. Two doors were on the other side of the room. Lance guessed one must be a closet, and the other a bathroom. 

 

“I don't always want you in my office, although sometimes I may ask you to company me there.” Shiro said as he walked into the room. Lance eventually followed. Shiro moved back to close the large doors. 

 

“Are you establishing rules?” Lance asked. 

 

“I would like to do that, yes.” Shiro let go of a soft growl. “Not a single soul has ever humiliated me in such a way. We need to have rules to prevent you from ruining my status.” 

 

“And so that you'll respect me as a human being.” Lance huffed. 

 

Shiro ignored Lance's retort. “First, if you are in a presence of a Alpha do not speak out of turn. Here in the North Omegas are caretakers, and are not meant to show disobedience to their Alphas. Second, if you try what you did with me on another Alpha you will receive a punishment. We haven't had many Omegas who are so disobedient, but usually they end up dead. Or in the sex trade. I wish neither upon you, even if you did cause me to feel utterly humiliated. Third, you will act in a proper manner. We will bond once the ceremony is over, and you will cease taking contraceptives. Once a child is born I will have it DNA tested, so don't think you can choose a life of infidelity. I  _ will _ have you hanged for that, no questions asked.”

 

“I understand my role here believe it or not.” Lance scoffed. “Don't worry all too much about me, as long as you give me respect I'll give it in turn. I'll play the cute polite Omega in front of your clansmen, and I won't dare cheat on you. But if you expect me to bow to your every whim, or allow myself to be mistreated you are wrong.” 

 

Shiro is obviously not used to such push back. “Fine. Play your role properly then. Don't cause me trouble.” 

 

“I've been saying I will.” Lance huffed. 

 

Shiro gave a soft sigh before sitting on the edge of the bed. “This alliance seems almost more troublesome than it's worth.”

 

“Oh, come on. I know my Father gave you a large portion of profitable mining land to go along with accepting his proposal from his will. If all you have to deal with is a pushy Omega like me, and strengthen our combined forces before the Galra try to overtake us it's a small takeaway.” Lance said, moving ever closer to Shiro. 

 

“You've been given all the details? For what purpose?” Shiro said as Lance stood between his legs, less than a foot from his body. 

 

“I simply was there when my father's will was read. It said that unless one of us came to marry you, we would both lose our positions in the South. It's obvious to be informed of the details.” Lance said, before slowly draping his arms over Shiro's shoulders. 

 

“Why were you the one who came here?” Shiro said, pointedly. 

 

“Simple really. Although we are both single, she had strong ambitions for the South. She's always been the backbone, and I've quietly done what needed to be done. I'm replaceable; she isn't.” Lance was staring into Shiro's eyes, before he let go of a small laugh. “Plus she honestly fucking hates you. She'd kill herself before marrying you.” 

 

“That's harsh. I knew she wasn't fond of me, but I'm surprised it goes to that extent.” Shiro almost looked… sad?

 

“What. Don't tell me you have a thing for Allura.” Lance said, a little baffled. 

 

“She's a respectable Alpha woman, along with being very beautiful.” Shiro looked down. “I'm not dissatisfied with you, but a part of me does wish she had been the one to accept the offer.” 

 

“Quite the thing to say to your soon to be mate.” Lance scoffed. He knew compared to Allura he didn't really exist to most, but for the big baddie of the North to be keen for her too? Wow. 

 

“It is what it is.” Shiro sighed. 

 

Shiro was handsome. In a gruff sort of way. Lance hadn't the time to date back in the South, so he kept his experience to the flirting level at festivals and the like. Lance himself wasn't such a brooding devil as he may allow himself to show. But Shiro didn't deserve his loving side, not yet anyway. Then again. Lust didn't always coincide with love. So Lance closed the distance between them in seconds. His mouth on Shiro's. 

 

Yet another thing he hadn't expected from the Omega. When he went to speak, Lance took that as a invitation to slide his tongue into Shiro's mouth. It was a fast-pace kiss. Shiro himself wasn't all that into it at first... perhaps due to the rather lovely scent Lance was giving off he was soon swept away. Lance pushed the Alpha down on the bed. Then Shiro's eyes snapped open, and all of a sudden Lance himself was flipped over onto his back. Shiro was panting. Lance thought the flush looked cute on the big bad Alpha. 

 

“You're insatiable. How many men have you seduced in such a way.” It wasn't a question. 

 

“None. I was very serious about my work, so I never went out with other's. You said I couldn't work anymore, so I suppose I'll  _ seduce _ you to keep me busy.” Lance laughed. 

 

_ “None?” _ Shiro gawked in disbelief. 

 

“Yes, none.” Lance echoed back. 

 

“You're… completely inexperienced?” Shiro's eyes lit up in a way Lance wasn't too fond of. 

 

“I don't know what you think Southern Omegas are, but we aren't cock sluts. Some Omegas in the South are extremely career focused, and never become intimate with anyone.” Lance said with a sharp tone. 

 

“I wouldn't go so far as to say cock sluts, but I do believe the quality of Omegas in the South are lacking compared to Northern Omegas.” Shiro said, still hovering over Lance. 

 

“Ugh. Get off.” Lance said while giving Shiro a sharp push as he rolled away from him. “The shit up here is so archaic.” 

 

“Omegas taking care of their families, and living comfortable lives may seem archaic to you.” Shiro gave Lance a crude look. “But it is better than them being free to go around fucking whoever they want and abandoning home. Abandoning their children just for whatever they fucking want.”

 

Lance sparked up. “What's your damage!? Omega’s are people! Not trophies! Get a grip on reality.” 

 

“My damage.” Shiro's eyes were filled with rage. “Is that if Omega’s behave, they live in comfort their whole life. Those who wish to tarnish a beautiful home for selfish interests… are appalling.” 

 

Lance stared at him for a long moment. He couldn't believe how terrible his one dimensional view on Omegas were. It was honestly sickening. “Isn't just too bad we all can't be the stereotypical perfect version of our endotypes.” 

 

Shiro stood up abruptly. “When the time comes. You'll be screaming for me. Check yourself in the meantime.” After which he quickly left the room. 

 

“What a asshole.” Lance shuttered. This'll be a political marriage for the history books!


	2. Setting The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance explores the house that will soon be his cage. He has a chat with Keith, and Allura comes the day before the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It'll make my day.

Lance had been watching the way people move through the house in the days after his and Shiro's argument. The first day after Lance woke and went straight to Shiro's office. He was silent, and didn't disrupt Shiro. Except Shiro seemed very aggravated by Lance's presence, and Lance also noted that Keith was nowhere to be found so he didn't bother with coming to Shiro's office the second day. That day Lance explored the house. When you first talk into the house your greeted by a modern household, sleek with large white tiled flooring. To the right lies a large staircase leading to the upper floors. To the left there is a door that leads to a bedroom, and about five feet from that door there is two other doors. One is a closet and the other is a bathroom. Past the first area through a hallway is a small area with two loveseats near a window overlooking the dense forest area surrounding the mansion. Lance continues forward, passing the set of stairs leading downwards to what he assumes is the basement area to continue the exploration of the first floor. In the next area is the kitchen and dining room area, all being very spaced out. Just past that area is the living room, the farest side from Lance was just glass wall windows. A large white L shaped couch sit in the center of the room. This room did have a tv unlike the bedroom Shiro stated was “theirs”. Sitting in front of the couch was a large fur rug. Lance reached down and pet the rug, noting how soft it was. Lance stood then, ready to venture back to the precious staircase to start the exploration to the downstairs when he took note of a separate smaller house compared to the mansion sitting just in the treeline. Perhaps something to also explore… but maybe not. He wouldn’t want to be caught outside. Who knows? Shiro may think he’s trying to rendezvous with some random Alpha. Speaking of which, Lance has yet to see many of Shiro’s clansmen in this house. Back in the South it was constantly bustingling with people. Everything in the North seemed so strict, and extremely dull. Lance finally starts back to descend the staircase to the downstairs area. The winding staircase finally stopped to the left of a small waiting area there was a small hallway. One room was a landry area, and the other was a wine cellar. At the very end of the hallway he finds another door leading to Shiro’s garage. There sat seven of the exact same vehicle all in black, no variation in model or anything. All were the exact same. Lance made back to the small waiting area to a different door straight ahead from the drop off of the staircase, along with another short hallway. Inside the first floor was a huge exercise area. It had every piece of equipment Lance had ever seen. There was a steam room, and a sauna. A pane of glass separated the equipment from a pool area which included a hot tub. Once again Lance has yet to see a single person. Lance turned back to reach the hallway again. He went to open another door, but it was locked. It had a keypad keeping Lance from going inside. He wondered what the big bad Alpha could be hiding in there. Something precious, or maybe it was even a sex dungeon. Lance couldn’t be sure. With nothing left to explore he went back to the main stairwell once again. The upper floor housed Shiro’s office first and foremost in the long, wide hallway. No point to disrupt the brooding Alpha at his oh so important work. Lance noted the six other doors leading to the large black double doors which opened to their bedroom. Lance noted that the first door after the office to the left was a elegant restroom. The other two doors were bedrooms on the left. Across the hall Lance goes to open the first door on the right, only to be greeted by Keith. 

 

“Sorry. I was wondering.” Lance said. 

 

“It’s fine. It’s not like my door was locked anyway.” Keith sighed. He had been sitting on the windowsill, not doing anything in particular. 

 

“So… what do you do to keep busy around here?” Lance asked, leaning against the frame of the door. 

 

“Keep busy?” Keith laughed. “Omegas don’t do anything.”

 

“Nothing at all?” Lance balked. 

 

“Well, sure we can do some things… but never when someone else is around.” Keith stated.

 

“You’re the first person I’ve ran into all day though?” Lance said.

 

“Shiro’s keeping the clansmen out of the house until the ceremony. Most of the ones who stay here live in the house out back. They are forbidden to step inside until you’re claimed.” Keith said.

“That sounds like we can do whatever we want in the meantime.” Lance smirked.

 

“No, Shiro has every inch of this place monitored.” Keith stated.

 

“Even the bathrooms?” Lance gawked. He never noticed any surveillance devices. HAd Shiro been watching him the entire time? Both audio and video?

 

“I said every inch.” Keith said.

 

“Audio and video?” Lance finally asked.

 

“No. He doesn’t have audio in the guest rooms, or bathrooms. Where he doesn’t have video feed he has heat sensors. It’s all monitored one way or another. If you leave without permission one of the clansmen will be on your tail in seconds.” Keith sighed.

 

“I guess you learned this from experience?” Lance asked.

 

“I’ve been here for five years and have only left twice with Shiro’s permission. It… gets really suffocating after a while.” Keith rubbed his arm, a sign of his discomfort. 

 

“And you tried to leave?” Lance said, stepping more so into Keith’s space.

 

“Yeah, well… my attempts were unsuccessful.” Keith was looking right through Lance. “I’ve never met such a intimidating Omega.”

 

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Lance stepped back. “Maybe we can talk more in these days before the ceremony.”

 

“Maybe.” Keith said, before Lance closed the door. 

 

Predictably the last two rooms were also bedrooms. Lance settled for the room he’s sleeping in. The exploration left him feeling tired. He tossed his clothes in the bin before sliding into the silk sheets in just a large shirt he found in Shiro’s closet. He was having more of his wardrobe being dropped off tomorrow. Considering Lance wasn’t even sure Shiro would accept his father’s dying wish… this whole process was happening very fast. It hadn’t even been a month since his father passed. Lance can’t say he was extremely close to his father. Allura had always been his favorite child… it was understandable. Allura was a natural leader, skilled fighter even without proper training, and most importantly a Alpha. Sure, the discrimination in the South was utterly different compared to the North but the Stigma that Alpha’s were naturally better stood withstanding. If a Omega wanted to accomplish what a Alpha could they’d have to work four times harder to achieve their goals. Lance started his training at fifteen, directly after he presented. He has always been on suppressants ever since his first heat. He never dared to miss a dose in fear of what may happen to him. Omega’s are slow, and needy during their heat cycles… Lance couldn’t afford to not take his medication, especially when his pheromones were so strong. After having been lost in his thought he fell asleep.

 

He woke up to Shiro laying quiet next to him. Glancing around to the clock on the wall it read three am. Shiro must have slipped in while Lance was resting. Which was particular… because Lance was a extremely light sleeper. Thinking it through whenever his senses were dulling that means he would hit preheat soon, and that was when Lance usually got another dose of suppressants. Suppressants he no longer had access to. It would be his first full heat cycle in almost four years… Lance feared it more than any mission he had taken until this point. He didn’t want duller senses. Especially in front of Shirogane. 

 

Lance drifted back into a disturbed sleep. Murder was easier than all this. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

The days were passing by ever so quickly. Shiro ignored him for the most part, even though he still came to the same bed as Lance every night. Keith was particular to Lance’s company. They had short conversations, but it was never anything too deep. It had been the day before ceremony when Allura arrived. 

 

“Hello Sis.” Lance greeted her at the door. 

 

“Lance!” She smiled before giving him a hug.

 

“So your staying until the wedding ceremony is over?” He asked.

 

“Yes. I’ve had to be in communications with Shirogane to be sure he didn’t snuff me a invite to my own brother’s wedding.” She sighed.

 

“He hasn’t spoken to me much of anything these days. Including about the wedding. I’ll show you to your room.” He said before lacing his arm through Allura’s. They walked like that until they reached the first guest room on the left, next to Keith’s room. “Here you go.” Lance let go, and opened the door. Allura walked inside.

 

“I trust you’ve received your wardrobe?” She asked.

 

“Yes, a few days back. I had been wearing Shirogane’s clothes until then, so I’ve been feeling much more comfortable.” He laughed.

 

All of a sudden a hand was snaked around Lance’s body. “Allura, how nice it is to see you.” Shiro said. Lance was taken aback at the sudden affectionate touch. Instinctively he knew it wasn’t for Lance, but rather to display him to Allura. Shiro did hold a torch for her until recently. “And Lance. I told you to call me Shiro. Not Shirogane.” He glared down at Lance.

“Yes.” Lance spoke softly.

 

“Yes what?” Shiro said with a Alpha command lacing the back of it. 

 

“Yes Shiro.”  Lance shivered. Shiro was trying to powerplay right in front of Allura. 

 

“Very good. Allura, I’ll see you at dinner tonight.” Shiro said before walking off, ignoring the eye daggers Allura was sending his way. 

 

“Lance.” She said before rushing next to him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Just fine. He knows I’m weak due to preheat... so he must know Alpha commands are extra powerful against me right now. Although I can’t say I was expecting it. He’s been ignoring me for days now.” Lance stated. 

 

“He seemed to be rather affectionate for someone who has been ignoring you.” She spoke.

 

Lance laughed. “Get this Sis. He had like… a thing for you. He wasn’t super excited about me being the one he’s to marry.”

 

“You have to be kidding me.” She said in horror. 

 

“Not even slightly.” He sighed. “He must have wanted to put me in my place before you or simply just try for your jealousy.” 

 

“That’s honestly quite disgusting.” She said, appalled. 

 

“Hey! I’m still the one marrying him you know.” He gave a soft giggle. He wondered if Shiro could hear them, and if he could he wish he could see his face. 

 

“My apologies. I still appreciate your sacrifice for the South Lance.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

 

“Yeah yeah Sis. We should go swimming later. They have a pretty nice pool in the basement… and I’m not sure I’ll get to use it once the ceremony is final.”

 

“Why not?” She asked.

 

“Oh, well apparently the house is only empty right now due to the fact I’m unmated. Once everything goes through the house will get busy, and from what I gather from Keith…” Lance said, before pushing Allura slightly towards the bathroom. 

 

“Lance? Why are we in here?” She asked.

“The house is bugged. The bathrooms for sure don’t have audio. I even tested it out the other day just to make sure Keith was telling the truth. If what I said then didn’t make Shiro fly into a rage I’m not sure anything will.” Lance paused. “Back to what I was saying. Omegas aren’t allowed to do much of anything, and are not allowed in the same spaces as unbonded Alphas. They can only be in the same place if they are under supervision. Although the house being bugged would cover most of that… I assumed Shiro can only monitor everything in his office. Otherwise he’d have to be there in person. He’s really adamant I don’t try to cheat so I’m sure I’ll be watched heavily during the start of this relationship.”

 

“So your saying that unless your in a deadzone, like a bathroom, he can’t know you're in there.” Allura stated. 

 

“No where in the house is a deadzone it’s always being monitored. If not by audio and video then by heat sensors.” He said.

 

“So the only way to openly speak to someone without him knowing out right is for him to be distracted…” She said, rubbing her face.

 

“Why? What are you thinking Sis?” Lance wondered. 

 

“I propositioned Keith when I was here the other day. I wanted to know his answer… but I don’t want Shirogane to intrude on our conversation.” 

 

“Propositioned?! You asked for his hand?” Lance squeaked. 

 

“Yes… I did Lance. Wipe the shock from your face.” She said pointedly.

 

“You’ve never even been interested in dating! Now marriage with Shirogane’s brother of all things! I’d say my shock is well earned.” 

 

“Perhaps. Either way I asked him, but he is hesitant. Mayne he would feel more inclined to answer me if he knew Shirogane wasn’t actively listening in.” She stated.

 

“And what is it you seem to want from me?” Lance had a inkling as to what was coming next.

 

“Have sex with him, and keep him busy for a couple hours so I can have a proper talk with Keith.”

 

“How could I have guessed! You know I have no experience even if I talk a big game. It’s not that easy.” He huffed.

 

“You’re my brother so I’m sure you can do it. All part of the mission, remember?”

 

“Oh please. Don’t act like this isn’t for anyone other than you and your want to help Keith.” Lance said in a sharp tone.

 

“Sure. I can admit to that. Just say you’ll still help me.” Allura spoke.

 

“Fine.” He sighed. “I’ll just blame it on preheat or something.”

 

“This is why you’re excellent Brother.” She smiled.

 

“Oh shut up.” He hissed. “Now put on a swimsuit so I can relax before I sacrifice myself to the devil.”

 

“Absolutely.” Allura gleamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sexy bits in the next chapter. Look forward to it!


	3. Sex and Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the ceremony Lance woke before Shiro. It was surprising… Lance was sure he'd always be up before five am and never actually bother to stay in bed with him. Then again he supposed it was a special day. Lance wonders if Shiro even wants him in a small way even. He's looking at his features, the way his body moves when he breathes. Lance moves closer. Nothing changes to indicate that he had woken up. Lance gives in and plants a small kiss to his lips. Lance was never that great with anything remotely sexual, not saying he actually has experience anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess. This fic is a mess. I can't write smut to save my life. And most of this chapter is smut. Might add some new tags... Next chapter will focus more on Keith and Allura.

Allura and Lance swam for some time. 

 

“It won't be tonight. If that's what you thought. It'll be very suspicious… especially when he had planned to claim me after the ceremony. You'll just have to do it then.” He whispered before splashing some water towards his sister. 

 

“I wished it sooner, but that will do.” She smiled, splashing him back. 

 

“I will miss being around you Sis. And the South, obviously… this'll be home from now on.” He sighed. 

 

“I know… you've always put the South first. Me, first.” 

 

“Remember back when I first presented?” Lance said. 

 

“Yes. You were… so sad. You truly wished to be a Alpha like Father.” She spoke in a soft tone. 

 

“No. I wanted to be a Alpha like you… but that's besides the point. When I presented you were the only one who believed in me. You didn't say I couldn't despite my endotype. Sure… I walked a fine, dark line. It was the safest job for an Omega, but I was proud of my work.” Lance paused. “I always feel like I could never do enough for the South, and if Marrying Shiro helps… I'm more than happy to do so.” 

 

“Lance… you've always done so much for me. Thank you Brother.” 

 

“We should get out now. You're pruning.” Lance said, making way to the stairs. 

 

“Very well.” She said, before following after him. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

The morning of the ceremony Lance woke before Shiro. It was surprising… Lance was sure he'd always be up before five am and never actually bother to stay in bed with him. Then again he supposed it was a special day. Lance wonders if Shiro even wants him in a small way even. He's looking at his features, the way his body moves when he breathes. Lance moves closer. Nothing changes to indicate that he had woken up. Lance gives in and plants a small kiss to his lips. Lance was never that great with anything remotely sexual, not saying he actually has experience anyway. He goes to sit up, trying not to wake Shiro, but ultimately fails. 

 

“You're up early.” He says with a goan before glancing up at the clock. 

 

“I didn't mean to wake you.” Lance's voice creaks. It's soft as the first beams of daylight hit him. 

 

“Well. I'm up now so it doesn't matter.” Shiro says while swinging his legs over the edge. 

 

“What's the plan? For today? You still haven't told me many details.” Lance said, pulling a leg closer to his body. 

 

“We'll be wed by noon. I have all the paper's prepared for it to be official, and then we'll proceed with the bonding.” He stated coldly. 

 

“Did you prepare anything nice to wear for us?” Lance questioned. 

 

“No. This is all a formality. Which is why I told Allura not to come in the first place, but she seemed adamant.” He sighed. Lance knew she wasn't really here for him, but he wasn't planning on Shiro that. 

 

“I see… what about the bonding?” Lance asked. 

 

“What about it?” Shiro said, rubbing the stubble on his face. 

 

“Don't I have to be in heat for the bonding to be complete?” Lance asked. 

 

“Hmm well you're already in preheat so it'll be fine. If you are  _ that _ worried I have some heat inducing drugs you can take.” He stated. 

 

“Heat inducing drugs? Are you kidding?” Lance balked. The North was a crazy place. 

 

“No.” Shiro said, and walked into the bathroom. 

 

_ ‘So I guess this conversation is over, then.’  _ Lance thought. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Shiro didn't have anything special planned for them that day. Shiro was in his office until eleven working. He came to find Lance to eat lunch, then they went right back up to his office. Two large men were waiting there along with Keith. Allura filed in directly after Lance. 

 

“This is it?” She whispered to herself. 

 

Everyone ignored her. One of the men handed a stack of papers to Shiro once he sat down. Shiro started reading them over before motioning Lance closer. “Sign here.” His tone was flat, and Lance plucked the pen from his hands... His signature never looked so foreign until that moment. Shiro then went back to looking over the papers. “This should be fine. I'll have a public announcement out by the end of the week.” Shiro said, handing the papers back over to the man he got them from. 

 

Lance stood still… it was official, and they were married. 

“Well this wasn't very romantic.” Allura said. 

 

“We're not here for romance.” Shiro said, beforing standing up. “I expect you two to make yourself sparse.” He was talking to the Alpha’s who had the papers originally. “Keith. Stay in your room for today, and Allura… I'm sure you can show yourself out.” 

 

Lance followed Shiro as he left the room, and they did a silent walk until they reached the bedroom. They hadn't gone in together at the same time since the first day. 

 

“So…” Lance started. 

 

“Although you're in preheat you are still days off from starting. It might end up messing with your cycle, but I think we should just induce you.” Shiro said, moving towards a cabinet. He took out a small vial, and placed it in Lance's hand. 

 

“I'm supposed to drink this?” Lance asked. 

 

“Yes well… the quickest way would be to inject it into the bloodstream, but this will do.” 

 

Lance didn't hesitate to drink it. Sure, this part of the process frightened him, but he can handle it. 

 

They sat on the bed while they waited for it to kick in. At around twenty minutes in, Lance started feeling warm. Like really really warm. “I need… to take off my shirt.” Lance said, Shiro just watched him. “I'm warm…?” 

 

When it really kicked in the flood of slick in his pants was immediate. “Oh that's so…”  _ Gross.  _ Lance thought. Shiro still wasn't doing anything, just staring at him. Lance didn't know what to do, so he took off his pants. But left his underwear on… he didn't want the slick to pool on the bed. Lance decided to flop back on the silky sheets. He was sweating… he really thought Shiro would have just pounced on him. Is he not attractive? Compared to Allura he probably wasn't. Shiro's face was deadpan as he just kept looking at him. Had a hour passed yet? Lance couldn't take much more of this. 

 

“Why… aren't you... doing anything?” Lance was panting. 

 

“I'm waiting till you give in.” Shiro stated. 

 

“Till I… what?” Lance was confused. He didn't understand this Alpha at all. 

 

“Until you really want me. Until you're begging on your knees to have me fill you.” Shiro said, his voice shallow and gruff.

 

‘ _ On my knees… doesn’t sound bad.’ _ Lance thought for a moment his pride sliping him. “Please.” He was on the verge of crying everything felt gross, and painful. He wanted to be comforted. He wanted to be cared for, in that moment. Shiro had other plans… and his restraint was killing Lance. 

 

“Please what?” Shiro's eyes were daggers. Tears welled up in Lance's eyes. 

 

“Please Alpha.” Lance choked out. 

 

Shiro probably hadn't been expecting Lance to say that, and despite his efforts it went straight to his cock. He may have had some semblance of control due to his anger… but it was fading. Being covered in a mist of lust. He wanted Lance to beg. He still haven't forgave him for humiliating him the first day. Doing that to an Alpha. How dare he. Now, looking down at Lance squirming partially satisfied him. 

 

He reached down and gently kissed Lance. It was slow, but soon their tongues were dancing. Lance couldn't get enough. He grabbed the back of Shiro's neck, which made everything more forceful. Lance was gasping. Shiro gentle ran his fingers against the side of Lance's body. Eventually he stopped. He threw off his shirt and pants in a single go. His gentleness left him as he ripped Lance's remaining article of clothing off. Lance wanted to cover himself. He was hot, sticky and soooooo gross right now. The slick fell from him like a flood. He hadn't produced slick in years, so maybe this was his body getting back at him. 

 

Shiro placed one finger in him. “You're surprisingly tight.” He laughed. Lance wanted to glare, but everything was just too much at the moment. He could feel everything. The way Shiro's hand stilled him, and how the other played with his messy entrance. Shiro worked his way in with two fingers. It felt like too much and not enough. Maybe if he was under a natural heat he wouldn't be as tight… and Shiro could slam it in in one go. “I like this needy you much better Lance.” Shiro was smiling. 

 

The preparation felt as though it was taking forever. Lance was moaning. Nothing felt like enough. He wanted to cry. He wanted more. Shiro was taking his time, taking too long. 

 

“... me.” Lance spoke. 

 

“What was that?” Shiro's eyes had a glimmer in them that Lance had never seen before. 

 

“Fill me.” Lance breathed. “Fill me to the brim with your cock. I need it. Please I need it!” Lance started yelling by the end. 

 

“Of course.” And Shiro lined up, and slammed in all in one go. Lance made a sound of content, vision going blurry. Shiro pulled almost out, but slammed back again and again and again. 

 

It was a brutal pace, but Lance was eating it up. Moaning “Shiro” and “Alpha” at different frequencies. 

 

Shiro could feel his knot starting to form, catching on Lance's rim. He made a quick motion to flip Lance. Lance's head was buried in the pillows, and his ass was being utterly slammed. The knot finally formed, meaning that Shiro could no longer thrust in. He went to smell Lance's scent glands. Honey, and a hint of cider hit his nose. It was a divine smell. Graciously Shiro licked the scent gland on the back of Lance's neck. Lance shivered with anticipation. Before Shiro ripped into his flesh, the taste of blood filling his mouth. Lance cried out in ecstasy, before cumming himself. The weight of Shiro's cum filling his belly. The Omega inside of Lance rejoiced. Everything felt so… right. They stayed like that until Shiro's knot deflated. 

 

Lance looked over to him as Shiro got up and walked into the bathroom. He still felt the artificial heat attacking his core. Being filled to the brim with come had helped, but the need to fuck still hanged over Lance. 

 

Shiro came back with a damp towel, and a dry one. Slowly the man started to clean up the fluids covering Lance. 

 

“I thought you'd just… ignore me.” Lance huffed, a small laugh bubbling on his lips.  

 

“Although I am angry at you for belittling me, you are my Omega now. I wouldn't treat you horribly during a heat, even if it's artificial.” He paused and switched to the dry towel. “I really don't wish to treat you badly at all. Heat or not. What I really want is for you to treat me as a Alpha,  _ your _ Alpha.” 

 

“You want me to act like a Northern Omega.” He sighed. 

“I just want you to act like how all Omega’s should.” He snapped back. 

 

“Arguing-” Lance grabbed Shiro behind the neck, before promptly flipping him onto his back. “-Isn’t a solution.” 

 

Shiro was startled, and immediately tried to remove Lance from on top of him, but Lance just flopped down on top of Shiro either way. “Lance. Get off I was cleaning you.” Shiro growled, but with no Alpha command. So Lance did no such thing, opted to straddle him instead. 

 

“Those drugs are still affecting me. Just deal with it.” He said before wiggling down towards Shiro's half hard cock. “Being knotted again might help… but I want to do so much more.” Lance took the base of his penis in hand, giving it a soft squeeze, while giving the tip a long lick. 

 

Shiro reacted immediately, with both his new hardon, and his mouth. “This is too improper. Get up.” 

 

“I'd say junior down here disagrees.” Lance blew on the tip. Shiro shivered. He hadn't made any moves to remove Lance by force, so he decided to just keep going. If Shiro really wanted him to stop, he could just command him to. Lance at that moment took the full length into his mouth. Shiro let out a startled gasp. Lance's hand followed just under his mouth while stroking Shiro thoroughly. He could feel the swell of Shiro's knot forming again, when he almost choked by going down too hard too fast. 

 

“Lance!” Shiro lifted Lance's head off his dick, worry betraying the Alpha’s features. 

 

“I'm fine.” Lance sighed, before moving up closer to Shiro. 

 

“You told me I was your first. Were you lying?” Shiro's worry was fleeting, his accusatory tone taking over. 

 

“No. I wasn't lying. I'm just horny and eager.” Lance said before giving Shiro a light kiss. Shiro wasn't expecting that, but he also wasn't expecting Lance to sink down on his cock a second later either. 

 

“Lannnnnnnnce.” Shiro growled, with his obvious hitched voice.

 

Lance ignored his name, and quickly started up a pace. Drawing himself upward before slamming himself down. A thought past Lance's partially foggy brain, and he shouldn't have let it. The knot was forming, Shiro's seed starting to spill into him, and Lance was crying. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks before he could help it. He wanted to stab himself then and there for the outburst he couldn't control.

 

Shiro snapped his eyes open when he felt the tears hit his chest. “Lance… are you…” He went to touch the side of Lance's face. 

 

Lance didn't move away nor did he lean into the touch. They were stuck with Lance straddling Shiro for at least another twenty minutes. “I might be crying, but don't treat me like a sap case Omega.” He swatted the hand away. “I didn't want to be a Omega at first. I wanted to be a Alpha.” 

 

“Yes?” Shiro was looking at him in all this shame, and the feeling of helplessness overtook him. 

 

“I had to work so hard. So very very hard to get where I got. It was a bloody, dangerous path but it was mine.” Lance soured. “I really hadn't planned on marrying or bonding to anyone.” 

 

Shiro's expression grew confused. “Then why not let Allura marry me if you felt so strongly?” 

 

“You act like this was a choice.” He laughed. 

 

“Wasn't it? The letter I received said either of you could have been my bride.” 

 

“There wasn't any real choice… my Father knew if it only implicated me, I wouldn't have chosen to come here. Since he stated that both Allura, and me would lose everything… I couldn't let everything we'd have worked on to be destroyed. It would be different if it was just me… if I lost my rights as successor in the South it wouldn't matter. Allura though, she didn't have anything else. She's worked for the family since she was born. She didn't deserve to be thrown out because I couldn't be yours.” 

 

Shiro was silent for a small while. “You must really despise me.” 

 

Lance was looking down at him. “I do. If this feud hadn't been around none of this would have happened. If you all were more lenient than maybe this could be bearable. I was free in the South to do what I wanted. You deny me what I am used to, and expect me to just sit and take it. I can only take so much humiliation.” The heat in Lance's belly was gone finally. Looking up at the clock it had been four hours since they first ventured into the room. Shiro had softened enough for Lance to pull loose, stumbling off of him. Standing up to walk to the bathroom, his legs almost giving out in the process. 

 

Shiro stood up. He didn't touch Lance, but followed behind him carefully. Lance made it, and turned on the faucet of the tub. He didn't look at Shiro once. Shiro washed himself in the shower stall opposite of the tub. After which he dried off, Lance had been sitting in the tub. Silent, and eyes shut. “I'll be back with some food.” He said, as he quietly shuffled away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I check all the time for comments on my fics, and I always appreciate it! Please let me know your thoughts! If you want to talk to me more in depth then you can always swing by my tumblr @voltron-honey


	4. The Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shock! Wow! Allura and Keith are getting closer! Wow!! Shiro is, by all means, still a ass. But hey. Everyone has trauma right? We got some real shockers in this one folks! Haha everyone should suffer. But tbh Keith suffers the most during this one ayyyyyye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:06 AM and OH boy I gotta work later this morning. Haha! I suffer! You Suffer! We All Suffer!

“Well this wasn't very romantic.” Allura said. 

 

“We're not here for romance.” Shiro said, beforing standing up. “I expect you two to make yourself sparse.” He was talking to the Alpha’s who had the papers originally. “Keith. Stay in your room for today, and Allura… I'm sure you can show yourself out.” 

 

Allura watched as her brother and Shirogane left the room. Keith looked uncomfortable in the presence of the Alpha’s, and hurried out himself. Allura walked out before the other two Alpha’s, making way to her own room. When she turned to walk into her own room, glancing as the Alpha’s made their way down the stairs. She didn't want to alarm Shirogane, so she acted as if she was in fact leaving. Starting to repack all her items, and after about the slowest hour of her life she left her room and walked to Keith's. Carefully she knocked on the door. 

 

Slowly, it creaked open. “Allura…?” He asked. 

 

“Hello Keith. I'm here to talk about my proposal from the other day.” She spoke smoothly. 

 

“Ah, oh… I almost thought you forgot about it. Uh,” He looked around. “Want to come in?” 

 

“Sure.” She replied. 

 

Keith moved out of the way as she walked into his space. Allura was greeted to a very strong scent of  _ Keith _ . Like wood burning slow in a fire, and a sweet undertone of strawberry. It was a very pleasing scent. 

 

“Did you think about it?” She asked. 

 

“I… if I'm to be honest I would love to go with you…” He sighed. 

 

“But?” She questioned. 

 

“But I feel as though Shiro wouldn't like it at all.” He cringed. 

 

“We can talk about this officially with him, but I need reassurance that you want to come with me.” She was smiling. 

 

“I have this feeling… ever since you first asked me. Everything has been different.” Keith didn't look too happy, he actually looked a bit grim. 

 

“Well my brother is here now, could that be it?” She asked. 

 

“No it's… I don't think that's why. It's Shiro. He keeps… just giving off these vibes I can't place. I'm worried.” The fear was blatant on his face. 

 

“I'll officially ask for your hand. Once he is no longer with my brother. We can talk about it in detail then with him, but you have to say you'll have me.” 

 

“I'll have you Allura.” It was a small semblance of a smile he gave her then. 

 

“Thank you Keith.” 

 

The two talked for a couple hours after that. They talked about hobbies, and simple likes at first. Eventually Allura got Keith to talk about his dreams. 

 

“I really would love to be able to drive motorbikes. I always wanted to before I came here… Shiro… well, Shiro made it clear Omegas shouldn't be doing anything that could put their lives in danger. Even if he hates me, he doesn't want me to die.” He scoffed. 

 

“He hates you?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah… well I guess not really for me. More like... my existence? I was a secret lovechild. Our mother was a Omega Male who ran away with my Father a Alpha male. He used to work here you know? Shiro just couldn't forgive them, and so hates me. Even though my Father had died years ago, Shiro's Father - a Alpha female still ended up killing off our Mother in the end. Shiro's my only family. When the mistress of the house retired it was a relief. She never wanted me here, but I was still kept around. Maybe it was my punishment, to live.” 

 

“Keith. Look at me?” Allura said, getting on her knees in front of the Omega. “I'm glad you exist.” 

 

He started crying, and Allura swiftly brought him into an embrace. There was a moment of extreme solidarity between them. Allura comforted him while he cried everything away. They laid in silence until Allura heard the door down the hall open and close. She waited for the footfalls. She stood up, walking to the door to get a better listen. Keith sat up from where he had been laying on the bed, rubbing his now red-rimmed eyes. 

 

“I believe I heard Shiro walk past. Will you come with me to find him?” She said, with an outstretched hand. 

 

Keith smiled. “Yes.”

 

They walked out of the room side by side. “I think he went downstairs?” She said. 

 

“If Lance is in heat… then maybe the kitchen? I can't think of anywhere else he might be unless he went back to his office.” He pondered. 

 

They walked down, but the doors to the office were as open as Allura had last seen. No Shirogane in sight. 

 

“Kitchen then…?” Keith mumbled, as they walked down the staircase. Past the fourier, and through the hallway reaching the kitchen area. Sure enough, there shiro was, cutting up some apples. 

 

Shiro's head snapped around. “Allura? I thought I sent you on your way. Why are you here… with Keith?” He growled. 

 

“Shirogane.” She sighed. “I've actually came to ask for Keith's hand.” 

 

Shiro looked pissed, but went right back to cutting the apples. “He's spoken for.” He laughed angry, but bemused. 

 

“What…?” The horror on Keith's face was immediate. 

 

“To whom?” Allura asked. 

 

“You all gave me a grand idea when offering a political marriage. As you know, Zarkon has a Son, Lotor.” 

 

“No.” Keith looked shocked, he started shaking. 

 

“You're using Keith as a pawn to try and what? Appease the galra in the east?” Allura snapped. 

 

“You're acting as if you didn't just allow the same to happen to Lance. Using him as a pawn for your own gain.” He scoffed. 

 

“You! You must know how Omega’s are treated in the East!” Fury rocked her core. “Like  _ Slaves. Sex slaves! _ ” 

 

“Yes. I know.” Shiro's face was dull as he continued going about his business. 

 

“You are… a monster.” She seethed. 

 

“If it helps the North in some way… I'm more than happy to do it.” He smiled a cruel smile. 

 

“You should have read the deal you made with the South more thoroughly Shirogane.” Allura said, gears working through her head. 

 

“Our deal is finished. With the marriage the land rights are mine.” He said, smile dismissing itself. 

 

“My Father is not a foolish man. His distrust for the North goes past my own, but the need for a close alliance prevailed over his own weariness. It spoke that if you married one of us in hopes to align ourselves against the East you would receive the land yes, but…” She smirked. “I read through my Father's words carefully. If you choose to make allies with the East. You lose everything. You didn't seriously make deals with the East overlooking such a Clause. Correct?” 

 

Shiro stabbed the knife into the deep mahogany countertop. “This… is news to me.” His veins were popping out of his skull. 

 

“You have some calls to make… now. Unless I should grab my brother, and leave.” She spat. 

 

At the mention of Lance, his anger softened slightly. “You can't take him. We're freshly bonded. I have to take care of him.” He growled. 

 

“I will unless you rectify this situation.” She growled back. 

 

Keith wanted to faint. With the pressure in the room, he didn't know if he could make it. Shiro promised him to the Galra? The same who have been threatening them total destruction? The ones who treat Omegas like childbearing machines, and who have zero rights? He couldn't breathe… and then his legs gave out from under him. He was scratching at his neck. Both of the Alpha’s attention was immediately on him. Allura was the first to react. 

 

“He's in shock! Keith…” She bowed down to him. “Keith I'm here. I'm here next to you. Breathe Keith.” She spoke softly, letting out reassuring scents. “I won't allow it to happen. You're safe here. You're safe while I'm here.” She softly began to pet his hair, and he was able to finally take a harsh breath. He tried to focus on his lungs, on filling them with air. On Allura. Her scent. The calm slowly, but surely washing over him. “I can breathe now, it's okay… just… I'll be fine…” Keith started fumbling. 

 

“No it's not okay.” Then she just. Picks up Keith from where he collapsed. 

 

“Allura!” He squeaked. 

 

Shiro was glaring again. “If you have something to say or want to fight. I'll gladly oblige you once I place Keith back in the comfort of his own room.” She said, and stalked off. Didn't even spare him a second glance. 

 

When Allura arrived back in Keith's room, she gently placed him down on the bed. “You should rest.” She spoke, before starting to turn back towards the door. 

 

“No!” Keith scrambled to catch her hand in his. “Please stay. I… I was lying. I'm not fine. Your presence in helping. Please don't leave me here alone. I don't think I could take it.” 

 

“Hush Keith, hush. I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you want.” She said, resting her body next to his. 

 

He curled into her side, letting go of a sigh. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Shiro was left standing with pure aggravation, not only at Allura, but also at himself. It was foolish of him to think he could play both sides without repercussions. It looks as if… if he doesn't allow Keith to go with Allura he may have a full blown war with the South. He needed to stop the talks with the East immediately if that was the case. Or else… he might lose  _ Lance  _ through all this bullshit. The bond. It had made it clear to Shiro he couldn't lose Lance. He needed to care for him. He needed to… bring him food. That's what he was doing. He let go of a disgruntled sigh. 

 

“You're something else Shiro.” 

 

Shiro startled at Lance's voice. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen area, wrapped in a blanket from their room. “Lance… how long-”

 

“I could hear Allura scream ‘Sex Slaves’ all the way from the room. Plus this bond mark on my neck… let's me feel when your anger spikes. I heard most of it.” Lance's eyes were dark. 

 

“I didn't mean for you to hear or witness any of this.” Shiro was shaken. Not from anger but rather a form of fear. Anxiety perhaps. He feared what his Omega thought of him. He hadn't thought twice of anything Lance could display to hurt him, but now he couldn't imagine his hurt. He can't take his disgust. 

 

“You tried to make your brother a sex slave to the East.” He scoffed. 

 

“He… you don't understand.” Shiro started. 

 

“You hate him enough to throw him to the wolves. I thought… you treated Omegas with a bit more  _ care _ . Even if it's in your own twisted way.” He wanted to laugh, but he was so drained he couldn't. 

 

“Lance. Lance… I would never to that to you. I do care. I do, but Keith he deserves-” Shiro was stopped. 

 

“To be forced to into a marriage he was given no choice about. It was so much of a shock he had a panic attack. He's your blood! Even Allura, with all her flaws, will always care for me. For my safety. Pawn or not.” Lance hissed. 

 

“I didn't want to offend you Lance. I will… Keith won't be taken away. Allura can have him for all I care. She obviously cares about him more than I ever could.” Shiro was frantic. 

 

“This problem. This problem isn't just about what you tried to do. It's about how you act overall Shiro. How you see Omegas. We're people Shiro.” Lance was so disgusted. 

 

“I know. I know your people Lance. I just…” Shiro bit down on his lip. “It was my mother.” 

 

“Your mother?” Lance echoed. 

 

“He… left here. He left here with Keith's father. They ran away together. He left me behind. For Keith. To live with them. For  _ years- _ ” The Alpha, who had kept his composure for so long, was about to break down. Lance could feel his sadness. It was crashing down on him through the bond. “I thought it was my fault. That I wasn't enough to keep him around. Through all that I didn't think my mother would… she killed him. She killed him, and I never knew what he really thought of me. So yes. I blamed Keith. I wanted him to suffer. My Father, she… she saw Mother in him. She spared him because she thought he would be different. Thought she could atone for it all by letting him live.” He sucked in a breath. “But you don't care about all that do you? I'm just. I'm a monster. I'm a oppressor. You do your best with all this… and I walk all over you.” 

 

“Don't. I can feel it. Your sadness, but don't think for a single second you can… you can  _ just _ … make yourself the victim. Even if you feel wronged somehow.  _ This _ . The way you  _ act _ . None of it can be justified through being hurt. Hurting… doesn't justify hurting others. Maybe you should reflect on yourself. If you want to know me, to care for me-” Lance walked closer. “Learn some common sense, and let me be a person first. Not just a Omega. Now, as of today, your Omega. Before any of that I was. I was a person.” Lance shook. 

 

Shiro was a mess, and Lance was also teetering off the edge. They were both emotionally and physically drained from today. Shiro dropped, unexpectedly, to his knees in front of Lance. Tears rolling down his face. “I'll learn. To be a good Alpha to you. I can learn. Please, please don't abandon me.” He reached out, grabbing a handful of the blanket Lance was wrapped in. 

 

Lance sighed, also dropping down to his level. “The first step is resolving your issues with Keith. Then, and only then, can you make progress towards doing right by me.” 

 

“I'll do it. I'll do it for you.” He grabbed for Lance in a soft, pathetic manner. 

 

“Don't do it for me. This change. This change has to be for you.” Lance said, allowing him to be embraced by Shiro. Offering the Alpha comfort he didn't deserve quite yet. 

 

“Okay.” Shiro's voice was quiet with registrations. He knew, in that moment, nothing could get better until he fixed himself. He couldn't be a good Alpha to Lance until then. He couldn't… accept that until he tried to give Keith compassion he hadn't received since he got there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I'm trying. Y'all want a "happy" end? Gotta work to it. Leave a comment, kudos, whatever floats your boat. I'm dead inside rn rn. Love ya~~


	5. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro leaves. Aftermath insues. Bwhahahhahahahahaahahahha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter compared to the usual. But I wanted to end it where I did~~ Get rekted

Lance was still in preheat when Shiro left the house to fix the start-up deal with the East. 

 

“I'll be back in three days.” He said, the following day after the big breakdown mess in the Kitchen. 

 

Shiro had chosen to ignore the fact that Allura never left Keith's room. He… still held a bundle of negativity towards him, but he was making steps towards that by crushing the plans he had been working through the past week to finalize. 

 

“Yeah. I'll be here.” Lance sighed as they stood at the foyer entrance. 

 

Shiro stared at Lance for a short while. Lance crossed his arms, waiting for whatever this tension was to leave him. A part of him, whatever it might be, really didn't like that Shiro was leaving. Maybe Shiro could feel it too, or smell his unease even. Slowly, with a gentle hand, Shiro touched the side of Lance's face. In that moment, Lance caved in and tilt into it. 

 

“I'll try to be sooner. I don't… want to leave you so soon. After the bond, and even more so on the cusp of your heat…” Worry was true in his eyes. 

 

“I…” Lance started. He almost said he had hoped for him to back soon. Which he didn't want to admit. He didn't want to admit to needing to rely on Shiro. Even if he was supposed to be his Alpha. “I'll see you when you get back.”

 

With that Shiro left. Lance was bored afterwhich, so he decided to go bother the nesters up in Keith's room. 

 

Not even knocking, Lance slammed the door open. To which… Keith was asleep on the bed. Allura was sitting on a nearby chair, with this dumb love-struck looking face on her. “Honestly this scene is disappointing. I thought you'd be knocking boots by now.” Lance spoke as he waltzed in. 

 

“It's rude to enter a room without permission Lance.” Allura glared up at him. 

 

“Save the eye daggers for someone who actually deserves them Sis.” Lance spit back. 

 

“Allura…?” Keith mumbled. His mullet a crazy ass mess. 

“I'm still here Keith.” She smiled, not paying Lance much mind anymore. 

 

“And I just joined the party. Shiro left. He's cancelling the whole pop up marriage to Lotor.” 

 

“He what!?” Allura said, suddenly having Lance's full attention. 

 

Lance laughed. “Of course the stupid ass didn't say anything to you guys… I overheard you all last night. Let's just say Shiro has decided he will try to do right by Keith, and in turn do right by me.” 

 

“So he left?” The relief on Keith's face was imminent. 

 

“Yup. About-” Lance glanced at a clock on the wall. “-twenty minutes ago?” 

 

“He went to the East?” Allura asked. 

 

“Not sure. Just said he'd be gone for three days.” Lance huffed. “He never is one much for details… or at least sharing them.” 

 

“What's going to happen to me?” Keith mumbled. 

 

“I don't know?” Lance said, crossing his arms. “Nothing bad probably.”

 

“I don't want to take that risk.” Allura looked at Keith. “We should leave before Shirogane comes back.” 

 

“Woah! Isn't that a bit drastic Sis?” Lance said, wide eyed. 

 

“Keith pack what you need. We're leaving this place once night hits. I have to make a few calls, but everything should be ready by then.” Allura ignored Lance. 

 

“Okay Allura.” Keith looked between her and Lance for a moment before getting out of bed, and wading over to his closet. 

 

“Allura you know I hate it when you ignore me.” Lance seethed. 

 

“Yes yes Lance I know, but we have have to act fast if I want Keith in the South by noon tomorrow.” 

 

“Why are you so over the moon about an Omega you've known for less than a week?” Lance glared. “I really don't think Shiro is going to do anything bad. It should be fine to wait till he comes back.” 

 

“Why are you defending that man Lance? Bond or not if you witnessed how Keith was treated last night you shouldn't be trying to delay us.” Allura thought for a moment. “Unless you're no longer on the South's side?” 

 

Lance was horror struck. “Allura. Allura I've been loyal to the South through everything. Through every decision, through every battle, through every once of blood I've shed to this point. Now you plan on offending me in such a way? Shiro might be a terrible person, but even I can recognize sincerity. And I believe he was sincere when he said he wanted to change.” 

 

“You may recognize it, but I never saw anything that could give my trust that he won't simply ship Keith off when he returns.” Allura spat. 

 

“You can't trust my words Sis?” Lance balked. 

 

“Not about this. I simply can not.” 

 

“That simple huh?” Lance laughed. “Fine. Do what you want. I'll take no part in it.” Lance quickly exited the room, leaving the pair to gawk at each other. 

 

“Are you sure… that's okay? He looked upset.” Keith said. 

 

“He'll get over it.” She said. “Now if you want to leave this place make sure you get your things together.” 

 

“Okay.” He mumbled, placing some clothes in a small duffle bag.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Allura left with Keith at midday in her escort vehicle. Leaving Lance behind in Shiro's mansion.

 

The ride to the South would take too long. So Allura opted to drive to a airport where her private helicopter was waiting to pick them up. 

 

“Seriously?” Keith spoke shocked. 

 

“It's faster to leave this way. I don't want to be anywhere near the North when Shiro comes back.” Allura sighed. 

 

“Makes sense.” Keith huffed. “Are you really planning on marrying me?” 

 

“Why?” Allura snapped her head to look back at Keith. “Do you not want to anymore?” 

 

“No! No, Allura I like you… you bring me the protection and comfort I never thought I'd receive. But are you sure you want me?” 

 

“I'm… to be honest, completely infatuated with you. I want you to pursue your dreams Keith. I want you to feel happiness, and I want you to smile while feeling the warm embrace of the Southern air. I want you, Keith. So  _ very _ much.” She said in a firm, soft tone. 

 

Keith blushed. 

 

They finished their walk up the small stairs leading to the plane, and went to sit down in their seats. It would take hours rather than days to arrive in the South. Allura couldn't wait to show Keith his new home. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Allura was true to her word, and was gone from the house with Keith by noon the next day. Lance thought that perhaps they wouldn't allow them to leave together, as he watched them leave the estate from a upstairs window, but that seemed to have left without any disruptions. 

 

Lance had nothing to do except think. 

 

Think about how much of a bitch Allura was the day before. 

 

About how Shiro was his mate

 

That their souls were connected now. 

 

How horrible treatment in the North was for Omegas. 

 

About Shiro's issues with Keith. 

 

Wondering how Shiro would react to Allura taking Keith. 

 

And… that his preheat was spiking. 

 

Meaning he'll go into heat before Shiro gets back. 

 

A heat… without Shiro or suppressants to help him through it. 

 

The inside of his mind screamed. It felt the loneliness, the danger that his heat will bring him. He'd be lost to it. Without a thought or care in the world. 

 

Lance didn't know what to do. No one was in the house. Shiro didn't even leave a way to contact him.  _ Why didn't he leave a way to contact him!? _

 

What if… Shiro wanted to leave Lance? If Shiro decided to break the bond Lance couldn't do anything about it. He'd be left defenseless, and weak from the heat. 

 

Or what if… Shiro died? What if while venturing to God knows where he perished? Was left for dead without anyone to save him? 

 

_ Shit shit shit! Why hadn't he said where he was going?  _

 

Lance remade the bed ten times over in his worried thoughts. He thought about leaving, but wasn't sure as to where he would go since he didn't know where Shiro went. Maybe his office had some clues? 

 

Lance quickly made his way down to Shiro's office. He tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. It was never locked before.  _ Did Shiro lock it when he left? Why?  _

 

Lance was running out of options. He really needed to hear Shiro's voice. Was he okay? He kept walking to the door that lead to backyard area through the garage.  _ Maybe his Clansmen knew? They'd have to right? _

 

Lance was stuck between the danger he knew he'd be in outside the house, and the need to find Shiro while he still had a bit of his brain left to  _ try to find him. _

 

_ The house was safe. No other Alpha’s. But no Shiro. Lance needed Shiro. Shiro wasn't here. Where was Shiro. Shiro needs to help him. Why does everything feel so itchy. Why can't Lance see or hear Shiro? Where is Shiro? Shiro? Shiro Shiro Shiro Shiro- _

 

And so Lance stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me. Just utterly trash me. Tell me those thoughts I know you have. Give me everything I know I deserve.


	6. Heat's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't get sexually assaulted if that's what you thought was gonna happen. Read, and enjoy~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was in fact able to post on Valentine's day! I thought I would be too tired to write after driving so far away to see my honey, but I was able to pull another short chapter out of thin air!! I love all these supportive comments you guys give me!! It means the world. Don't forget to give me your thoughts at the end of this chapter too!!

The fresh air hit him like a ton of bricks. Unlike the South the North received all four seasons. Lance had arrived as winter was at its end. The cold rang true, but it was too warm for snow to stick. Lance, armed with only a sweater, made way to the other house in the tree line. There was a gravel path leading to it thankfully... Lance didn't want to go through the mud if he didn't have to. His body felt as though it was being drug through the mud metaphorically speaking. His mission was to find a way to contact Shiro... He needed to hear his voice. He needed more than that, but just confirming his existence would be okay for now. For another day at least. Maybe. Everything was so muddled. Lance was on the verge of imploding in on himself with worry. His senses are heightened, and he's extremely emotional right now. But his body is slow, and he can't process information the same way he normally could. He probably reeked. He felt wet.

 

About fifteen feet from the other house Lance was stopped. “Hey! Don't go near there!” A voice yelled. It wasn't Shiro though. 

 

Lance looked slightly, but kept walking. He didn't want to bother with people. He wanted to find information inside the house. 

 

“I said don't!” The man spoke again, firmly grabbing Lance by the arm. Causing Lance to lose focus on the mission. 

 

“Let go!” Lance hissed. Only Shiro can touch him. 

 

“You're… a omega?” The man's face scrunched up. “And you smell like your in heat.”

 

“Don't touch!” Lance tried to jerk away, but his body wasn't responding. 

 

“Hey! Stop I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a beta. The name's Matt. I'm guessing you're Shiro's omega?” He said, keeping a firm grip on Lance. 

 

“Shiro?” Lance's fogged brain could recognise Shiro's name.

 

“Yeah? He left. Why are you outside? There are a lot of unmated Alpha’s around. Go back to the main house.” Matt spoke quickly. 

 

“Shiro. I need Shiro.” Lance started to tear up. 

 

“Calm down. Look Shiro will be back in a couple more days.” He sighed due to Lance still struggling to get free. “Unless you want to be raped you need to go back!” Matt yelled before trying to shuffle Lance away from the other house. 

 

“No!” Lance yelled, clawing at Matt. 

 

“Stop! Didn't you hear me?” Matt seethed. 

 

“Shiro! I need Shiro. I need Shiro! Shiro! Where is Shiro?  _ Shiro! _ ” Lance was screaming. 

 

“What's going on Matt?” A woman asked, running up to them. 

 

“Shiro's omega wants to see him, and I'm trying to tell him to leave because he isn't here. Nothing good will come from him being out here.” He sighed, still holding onto a thrashing Lance as gently one could with the situation. 

 

Lance was panicked. These guys weren't Shiro. He was being touched. It wasn't Shiro. Everything felt wrong. Lance then hit Matt directly in the face, and he wasn't prepared for it at all. 

 

“Shit!” He yelled, finally releasing him. 

 

The woman quickly intervened when Lance tried to rush back to the outlying house. She gave him a brisk slap which caused Lance to fall onto the gravel road beneath him. “We can contact Shiro for you. Just calm the fuck down.” She said and squatted down level with him. 

 

Lance was taken aback, but the slap helped him gain a bit of sense. 

 

“Thanks Pidge. But are you sure you should be out here? You're a Alpha. You know how Shiro is.” Matt said pointedly. 

 

“Oh please. It's not like I'm going to jump him even if he is in heat. The pheromones aren't that bad, and Shiro didn't leave him unmated at least… plus Shiro wouldn't  hesitate to kill me if I did try to make a move on the little guy.” She sighed. 

 

“Sure he won't kill you for slapping his omega?” He asked. 

 

“He knows how valuable I am. If he does kill for it then it'll be a major loss to the North. My brain is even better than yours is  _ big brother _ .” 

 

“Just because you grew a bit taller than me doesn't mean-”

 

“And was hired on after Shiro only had a glimpse at my work? When it took you months to be hired?”

 

“This isn't a contest Pidge!” He screeched. 

 

“Yeah yeah. Hey uh, little sir?” She said turning her attention towards Lance. 

 

“My name is Lance.” He mumbled back in response. 

 

“Oh good! You're a little bit more coherent! The slap worked.” She smirked. Matt rolled his eyes. “Listen here Lance we can set up a video call with Shiro for you, but you need to head back to the main house now, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” He said, crawling up on shaky legs to stand. 

 

They waited on him to fully gain back his balance before the three of them walked back to the main house together. 

 

They went through the garage, and back upstairs in the living area. “Wait here.” Pidge said before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Lance alone with Matt. 

 

“So… an omega from the South was it?” Matt asked, all too nonchalant. 

 

Lance stared at him for a minute. “I want to see Shiro.” 

 

“Back on this? Pidge is grabbing the laptop now.” He sighed. 

 

“I need to see him in person. Where did he go?” He asked, eyes like saucers. 

 

“Woah. I don't think Shiro would want you to leave. He gave us orders not to go anywhere near you, but to keep watch over you…” Matt scratched the back of his neck. “Shiro might actually kill us for all this.”

 

“He won't. You let Keith leave. Why can't I go to Shiro?” Lance asked. All his talking points were muddled and choppy. 

 

“We were told not to interfere with Keith if he left.” Matt said, opting to ignore the whole Shiro bit. 

 

“I'm back.” Pidge said, placing the laptop on the countertop. “I'll set it up, but I'm not entirely sure Shiro can answer right now.”

 

“Why not? Is he hurt? Is he in the East? I want to see Shiro in person.” Lance mumbled. 

 

“You're a bit too hyper. Here,” Pidge put the laptop in front of Lance. “It's calling him now.”

 

Lance looked at the blank screen. Everything felt like he was on pins and needles. The wait was taking too long. Maybe Shiro didn't want to answer? Was Lance a bad Omega? Why can't he just see Shiro? 

 

“...this is a private line who-” Shiro voice cut in. Shiro's voice! “Lance? How did you get on this line?” The video feed finally came through as well. 

 

“Shiro I need you. I didn't know what to do.” Lance's eyes were brimmed with tears, face red from the heat.

 

Pidge turned the laptop towards her. “My brother caught him walking towards the barracks in a full on heat. We stopped him, but he really didn't want to come back to the main house at first.” 

 

“Pidge?” Shiro growled. 

 

“I didn't jump him. Be lucky it was me and not someone else. My brother really didn't have a handle on the situation.” She sighed. “But I'll take any punishment if you deem it fit, Sir.” 

 

“No… it's fine. Make sure Lance knows how to work the system then promptly dismiss yourself from the main house.” Shiro contained his growl just barely this time.

 

“Yes Sir.” She said. 

 

“Shiro!” Lance snatched back the laptop. Slick was pooling under him like a puddle. 

 

“Yes Lance?” The look of concern was outlining Shiro's features. 

 

“It's my heat. It just… started up. I can't handle it alone. I don't know how-” Lance choked back a sob. He was too weak for this. “Where are you? I'll come to you. Give me your location-” 

 

“No Lance you can't come here.” Shiro said, very serious. 

 

“I need to!” He screeched back. 

 

“No, listen Lance I'll be back in-” Shiro glanced down to his watch. “Eighteen hours max. You have to wait for me until then.” 

 

“I can't! I can't do it.” Lance felt like he was being ripped apart. He was hot, and soaked down under. His pheromones were spiking in the room. 

 

“Matt. I have to leave. His scent is going crazy. Make sure he knows what he's doing for me.” Pidge said before disgracefully sprinting away. 

 

Stressed, heat ridden omega was never good. But Alphas had a better sense of smell then Betas so it made sense Pidge made a quick exit. 

 

“Okay. Lance if I'm not back in within eighteen hours they can take you to me. But until then be good and wait.” 

 

“Shiro-”

 

“Lance.” The finality was in his tone. Lance understood, even if he hated it. “Stay upstairs. I'll send a message when I'm en route.” 

 

“Okay.” Lance sighed, feeling needy and a bit… sad. 

 

“Make sure no one else gets any ideas Matt. Or it's your head on the block.” Shiro growled ending the message. 

 

“Wow that was terrifying.” Matt said. “Listen, you can take the laptop upstairs to your room. I wouldn't call Shiro again, but when he calls back press this button okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Lance said shakily. 

 

“I hope I get a chance to talk to you when this is all over. Until then,” Matt turned to leave. “Oh. Make sure you don't leave the main house again either.”

 

“Okay.” Lance said again. 

 

Lance watched Matt leave, then he disgracefully walked his sopping mess upstairs. He gently placed the laptop down on the bed, before peeling his damp pants from his body. “There is too much slick…” he grumbled. 

 

He decided that clothes were unnecessary. He plopped down stomach first on the bed fully nude.  _ Was this much slick normal? _ Lance wouldn't know. Suppressants made it easy to forget how a heat  _ should _ feel like. He was tired, but he was also horny. He pushed the laptop up closer to the upper left corner of the bed, near some pillows. Giving Lance ample space to do what he wished without hurting the device. He propped his ass in the air, face full of pillow. One hand found his backside, and a finger slid through the slick he had to have been producing for hours now. Sticky, and thick… running down his legs now. He circled his entrance. His cock as so, so hard. He was sore. Finally he dipped a finger in, but it wasn't enough. He could take more. So two fingers… but still no difference. He felt the same. The angle wasn't right, it wasn't deep enough, there was no length or girth. There was no knot. Lance was panting. Three fingers now. A soft in and out motion for what felt like hours. Lance was too slow. His body wasn't cooperating. He tried to find his pearl, but he couldn't reach it. His cock was over sensitive. He tried to stroke it, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't what he needed. He needed Shiro. He wasn't allowed to see Shiro. He wasn't supposed to call Shiro. He had another… 17 hours until Shiro said he would be here. Will he be here? He might not. What if he never comes back? Will Lance be forced to suffer like this forever? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Holt siblings appear! Don't worry I'll add new tags! Yes, Pidge is older than 15 in this. No, I don't plan on pairing the siblings (nvm just matt is forever alone) with anyone. Also. Something Bad will happen to Lance the next chapter! Okay? Bye!!!!


	7. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes back to find...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit longer with this one. I really can't say smut is my forte... even though I wish it were easier to write. I had to watch a whole lot of gay porn to try and make the sex bit in this better than my last. This one is a bit longer word-wise too!

_Pain_.

 

So much _pain_.

 

Lance's insides were on fire.

 

His mouth was dry. He needed water.

 

He never stopped producing slick.

 

So so much slick.

 

He couldn't move.

 

Shiro had tried to call… Lance couldn't press the button.

Shiro will be here soon.

 

_Right?_

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lance didn't answer his call. After having made such a fuss about seeing him, it honestly seemed a bit odd to Shiro. He was worried, but he didn't want any of the clan stepping foot in the house when Lance was in heat. Keith… if Keith had stayed he could have asked him to check up on him. Except Keith left. He choose to leave.

 

“Lance?” Shiro called out as he entered the house from the main entrance.

 

He didn't receive a response. Maybe Lance was fine? Something felt off though. Shiro did a fast pace up the stairs.

 

“Lance?” He was running down the hallway. Lance was here right? What's this horrible feeling Shiro was receiving?

 

He opened the door to their room. Pheromones reeked inside, and Lance lay… still. Next to the laptop.

 

“Lance!” Shiro shrieked. He was next to him in a moment.

 

He can't be dead.

 

His shaky hands find Lance's wrist.

 

There was a pulse.

 

Breathing? He leaned his ear close to Lance's mouth.

 

He was breathing.

 

The entirety of the mattress was soaked, Shiro realized. When was the last time Lance drank something? Had he not put any water bottles in the room to drink? There was too much slick, an unnatural amount.

 

How did it get _this_ bad?

 

Normally Omega’s know how to take care of their heat cycle alone.

 

_All Omega’s in the North learned how!_

 

Except.

 

Except Lance was from the South.

 

_Do they teach nothing to Omega’s in the South!?_

 

“Lance… Lance talk to me.” Shiro pandered.

 

“..mm.” Lance grumbled. At least he was semi-responsive.

 

“Lance when was the last time you drank something?” Shiro asked, propping Lance up.

 

“-n’t know.” Lance croaked.

 

“Don't know? Shit.” Shiro carefully got up from the bedside, and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water. Lucky Shiro kept some decorative glasses in the shelving, else he'd had to sprint through the house to the kitchen. “Can you drink this Lance?”

 

“Can't move.” Lance whispered, eyes half-lidded. He could barely stay awake.

 

Shiro took a mouthful of the water, and with as gentle a hand he could he tilt Lance's head back. He pressed their mouths together, and slowly Shiro was able to force Lance to drink. It was a slow process, and soon the glass was empty.

 

Shiro took his cell phone from his pocket. He needed a doctor here as soon as possible. Hopefully with a IV drip.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“He was severely dehydrated. He wasn't physically or mentally prepared for this heat... He went into shock due to stress Mr. Shirogane.” The doctor sighed.

 

Shiro had moved Lance to a guest room until he could get a new mattress. A IV drip hanged next to Lance. Lance fell asleep after Shiro had gotten him to drink some water, and he hadn't woken up for the past two hours since. The doctor gave him Lorazepam due to the extreme stress Lance's body went through.

 

“I understand.” Shiro replied.

 

“You need his medical records brought up from the South, but… I'd think that the reason he reacted so badly to his heat was due to him being, well, what us doctors like to call Quintessential Omegas. A perfect specimen, really. Exuberant pheromones, prolonged heat cycles, excessively fertile.” The doctor stated.

 

“What does that have to do with my Omega almost dying?” Shiro held back a growl.

 

“Quite a lot in fact! We also refer to Quintessential Omegas as Hypersensitive Omegas. If he had been on a regular unsuppressed heat cycles, or if you had been here to take care of him…” Shiro narrowed his eyes at the doctor. “He would not have ended up almost dying from dehydration. His senses are on high alert. He wants his Alpha, and when his body couldn't receive what it needed… it went into overdrive. He was subconsciously trying to seduce a Alpha that wasn't physically here. In a simple term, he had severe Heat Sickness.”

 

“Heat sickness?” Shiro balked. “Isn’t that condition extremely rare?”

 

“Not for Quintessential Omegas. Because they're hyper sensitive they tend to be more susceptible to Heat Sickness.”

 

“What should I do then? To help him? Does he… need to be put back on suppressants?” Shiro asked.

 

“Suppressants? Oh my! No! Just watch him carefully, and make sure he's getting what he needs.” The doctor laughed. “Bonded Omega’s have no need for Suppressants. It just increases chances of infertility.”

 

“If you have nothing else to say then you should leave.” Shiro's voice was rimmed with loathing. The doctor was aggravating Shiro.

 

“Very well then. Good day Mr. Shirogane.” He laughed as he exited the room.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lance woke up feeling off, but it was less painful. Then he remembered Shiro was supposed to call.

 

Lance quickly sat up.

 

Lance… wasn't in his room anymore.

 

_This is… a guest room? Who moved me?_

 

“Glad to see you're awake.” Shiro said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

 

“Shiro!” Lance chirped. He started to reach out for him before feeling a tug on his arm. Looking back, he saw the IV drip. “What? Why?”

 

“You, uh… you got some extreme Heat Sickness.” Shiro stated.

 

“Oh… that makes sense. I hadn't been feeling too great.” He let of a small ironic chuckle.

 

“I didn't know it was going to be this bad for you. I should have dealt with the East after your heat.” Shiro sighed.

 

“Hey! I didn't die, and dealing with the East was something extremely important.” Lance said softly.

 

“You didn't die, but you almost died.” Shiro threw back. “What a great Alpha I am. We've been bonded for less than a week and you almost died due to my negligence!”

 

“Shiro…” Lance cooed.

 

“You don't need to give me that reassuring tone. You should yell at me Lance. Tell me I'm not good enough, because I know I haven't done right by you.” Shiro was in between disappointment in himself, and anger.

 

“Maybe so.” Lance sighed. “But what's done is done.”

 

“That's it?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yeah. What else is there to say? You want me to be mad? Will that make it easier for you?” Lance questioned.

 

“It… I… I deserve it.” Shiro scoffed.

 

“But it won't help me. Being mad at you. Anger is momentary, and I'm not one to hold this over you. We can't improve this relationship that way.” Lance stated.

 

“You are… so different.” Shiro said.

 

“Yeah well you're something else too; _Alpha._ ” Lance laughed.

 

“Will we be okay?” Shiro spoke softly.

 

“We need some healing, but we'll be fine.”

 

The looked at one another. Souls reaching for one another.

 

“So… am I finally out of my heat? I'm feeling a lot better.” Lance said.

 

“No you… your just in a lull period right now. I think the drugs we gave you to calm you down affected it slightly. Once they work through your system your heat will be in full force again.” Shiro said.

 

Lance winced. “I really had hoped it was over.”

 

“The doctor said you have another solid three days before your cycle ends.”

 

“Three full days? Ugh.” Lance grunted.

 

“It won't be like the last couple days. I'll be here with you, and I won't let you feel any pain.” Shiro said.

 

Lance looked wary at that, but choose to trust in his new mate's words. “Okay.”

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Shiro stocked the guest room with everything they'd need. He could tell the drugs were finally leaving Lance's system because his pheromones were leaking. Soon, the entire room was filled with the scent of _Lance_.

“You smell great.” Shiro said under his breath. He was letting Lance have his space for now, so he sat in a chair near the bed.

 

“You also smell… quite good.” Lance's eyes were half-lidded. He still wore undergarments, but otherwise Lance opted for sitting in the nude. A small amount of slick started flowing out of him. He hated the feeling.

 

“Lance… may I kiss you?” Shiro said, standing up and moving closer to Lance.

 

“May you… uh, um. Yes. Please do.” Lance chirped.

 

Shiro slowly placed himself next to Lance. His body loomed over Lance's. Softly, as if he would break, Shiro gave Lance a chaste kiss. When Shiro pulled back, Lance followed.

 

“More.” Lance said, before lunging towards Shiro. He straddled the bigger man.

 

“Lance!” Shiro squawked in surprise.

 

“I need more Shiro.” Lance said before dipping down to kiss Shiro again. Still chaste. With a slow parting of lips Lance delved further into Shiro's mouth. Tongue met tongue. A soft moan escaped Lance's lips as he grinded down on Shiro's erection. Shiro responded with a grunt of his own.

 

“You're wearing too many clothes Shiro.” Lance said before tugging at his shirt.

 

Shiro was quick sit up and Lance helped get his shirt off. He then proceeded to try and remove his pants while Lance still straddled him. “Lance you have to move for me to take off my pants.”

 

“No. Don't wanna.” Lance cooed.

 

Shiro, pants unbuckled, hastily flipped over Lance. As the Omega did his best to continue to grind down on Shiro.

 

“Ohhh the tables have turned.” Lance laughed.

 

“Hush.” Shiro said before accomplishing to finally take off both his pants and underwear.

 

“Oh wow.” Lance said, no longer laughing.

 

“What?” Shiro said, looking concerned.

 

“You look bigger than the first time. It's… fucking huge the hell.” Lance was baffled. Shiro's cock looked red, and angry. Without hesitation Lance grabbed Shiro's shaft.

 

“Lance! You can't just-” Lance gave it a squeeze. “ _Lance_!”

 

“I want to suck on it.” Lance said before ungracefully pulling himself from under Shiro to sit on his knees, face forward. He still kept one hand on Shiro's cock, the other found purchase on his thigh.

 

Shiro looked hesitant, but let Lance do what he wanted.

 

Lance gave Shiro's tip a small lick, tasting the precum that beaded on it's head

 

Shiro still was looking wary when Lance looked up to met Shiro's eyes. With a hand gently cupping the base of Shiro's cock where his knot would soon form. Lance had no regrets when he took the head into his mouth. He made small forward motions, his warmth enveloping as much of Shiro's cock as he dare. His hand was keeping along with the same rhythm.

 

“Oh… Shit! Lance.” Shiro moaned, eyes closing briefly. The sensation was wonderful, almost heavenly.

 

Lance then looked up at the Alpha. Shiro's cock continued to fill and stretch out the inside of Lance's mouth. Shiro's face had a bright blush to it. His scar almost seemed to disappear into the red of his face.

 

Lance decided he enjoyed this reaction, and picked up the pace. He still wasn't taking the entirety of the Alpha’s huge cock into his mouth. Lance let go of a small gag when he forced the cock into the back of his throat with too much need.

 

Shiro immediately grasped at the back of Lance's head, trying to guide the Omega away so he could breathe. Except Lance was having _none_ of it. Lance took two seconds to sink his entire mouth down. Until his mouth hit the small bulge forming at Shiro's base. As per reflex, he gracefully did a harsh gag on Shiro's cock. Shiro immediately reacted to Lance's painful gag, pulling him from his cock by Lance's hair. Shiro didn't want Lance to choke down on his cock any longer. Even if a part of Shiro thoroughly enjoyed Lance's face stuffed full of him. It had been one of the most arousing scenes Shiro had ever witnessed.

 

“Maybe you should take a break.” Shiro groaned out, his shaft hard… pulsing with ache, and need.

 

“I like doing this though.” Lance said through a haze of sex scents, and arousal. He absent-mindedly stroked Shiro's hard on with his left hand. “You're scent… it's intoxicating.”

 

Shiro gulped. Lance's sultry look… Lance was such a beautiful Omega. His flushed face kept Shiro on edge, and Shiro wanted to tell Lance what a good Omega Lance was. Willing to please Shiro so thoroughly, but would he like that? Shiro was unsure. He knew how much Lance didn't like being a Omega, or at the very least being treated like a Omega _should_ be treated. Shiro felt as though maybe he could never live up to be a proper Alpha to Lance… he almost left unworthy of such a wonderful Omega. Nonetheless, they were a bonded pair. Shiro felt things for Lance he never experienced before.

 

“Lance. Come up here.” Shiro finally spoke, and gently positioned Lance to straddle him. Lance's eyes were half-lidded, and in that moment their eyes were locked together. The moment felt right. “I'm going to kiss you Lance.”

 

Shiro closed the gap in seconds.

 

Lance mewled into the kiss, desperate to press as much of his body against Shiro's. Shiro's arms circled behind the Omega’s lower back, were as Lance opted to cup Shiro's face with his own hands. The kiss was passionate, their souls resonating every place that they touched. Lance soon was grinding down on the large cock under him, letting the tip slide through the slick covering his legs. Shiro circled down until a finger was gleefully pressing into his rim. Lance responded by moaning directly into Shiro's mouth, the sensation of something entering him kept him on edge.

 

Shiro smiled into the kiss.

 

Then came another finger, slow… so painfully slow. Too slow for Lance.

 

Lance broke away from the heated kiss. “You're being a fucking tease.”  He hissed.

 

“I thought that's what we were doing? Being teases?” Shiro laughed, sinking in the third finger.

 

Lance's head involuntarily threw itself back. “Shiro!” He screamed.

 

“Lance!” He mocked, maybe having a bit too much fun.

 

Lance was mad now, and violently pulled Shiro's hand away.

 

Shiro's entire demeanor changed in an instant. Worry and panic rocking his core. “Sorry did I hurt you-”

 

All in one fluid movement Lance slammed down on Shiro's stiffy. “You're just…” Lance held back a laugh. “Too damn slow.”

 

“ _Too_ **_slow_ ** _?_ ” Shiro snapped. He roughly picked Lance up, swinging his legs roughly over the edge before abruptly standing up. Shiro paced back until Lance was being pressed into the nearby wall.

 

Gravity make Lance sink down even further, and he cried out in ecstasy. “Yes. _This!_ _Fuck_ Shiro! **_Fuck_**!”

 

Shiro's pace was brutal against Lance's hips. The Omega would be coming out of this a complete mess. Shiro slowed barely enough to latch on to Lance's neck leaving bruises like blooming flowers. Deep purples, biting down. The slight taint of blood on the tongue.

 

The stimulation was too great for Lance, and his own helpless cock which had been bouncing ungracefully between them let go of his release. The cockiness of the earlier Lance was gone now, and a blissed sigh escaped him.

 

Shiro took the moment to walk them back to the bed. He laid Lance down, and started to press further into him while his knot finally started to bulge. Pressing in, slow pull… and the knot was almost there. A final harsh thrust locked them into place. Shiro was left panting, Lance was still blissed out. Cum poured into Lance at a alarming pace, the spill too great into the depths of Lance.

 

“You… okay?” Shiro asked after he could feel himself stop spilling into Lance. Lance's legs weakly enveloped the sides of Shiro, and Shiro's body kept Lance's ass partially in the air.

 

“Mhm, just peachy.” Lance let go of a half giggle. “My thighs are going to be purple.”

 

“I got… a bit overwhelmed. Sorry.” Shiro grimaced.

 

“Don't. Don't apologize. It ruins this high I'm riding.” Lance sighed.

 

Shiro rolled them onto their sides, and they took the moment to readjust. Lance jerked a bit too hard while rearranging one of his legs, and pulled at the knot on accident. The pull left him feeling rather unpleasantly winded. After the pain, Lance could focus on the full feeling overwhelming his abdomen. Full of cock, full of seed, full of… a rather warm feeling. That very warm feeling spreading from his core through his entire body.

 

Lance leaned into Shiro's neck, smelling the scents in the air. The scent Shiro gave off… it smelt divine. The smell… was what Lance had to consider content to smell like. Lance was sure, for that moment at least… he was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, and comments. They mean the world to me. Please let me know if you want me to continue with this fic, aka more Kallura... and what will happen with the East. More Holt sibling interaction? I'm the kind of person who won't upload something new until the previous fic is complete. I don't like to leave people hanging too long haha! But I have about 5 or 6 ideas I wanna write but won't until I'm done here. I'll be checking back the next couple days for thoughts.


	8. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more smut. Lance is formally introduced to the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a tattoo today, and I'm in so much pain. The comments helped me decide to keep the fic going. Follow my main: @voltron-honey on tumblr or just swing by for a chat!!

Lance startled awake. The room was dark. He was in the middle of a wave from his heat. 

 

“S-shiro…?” He called out. 

 

“I'm here Lance.” He spoke softly from the right side of Lance. 

 

“I need… I need…” Lance cooed. His hands searched for Shiro in the darkness. 

 

“I know.” Shiro said, apparently knowing exactly where Lance was as he pulled him closer. 

 

Lance's fingernails dug into Shiro's shoulders. Lance started a soft grind onto Shiro, who was thankfully naked. Shiro was already aroused from Lance's scent alone. The darkness made everything more intense. Without sight they had to concentrate on the touch of each other. 

 

Shiro's hand was gently placed on the side of Lance's body. A firm grasp, and guiding hand in the dark. The other… wandered lower. It touched Lance's thigh with a sweet lightness. Fingers gliding until they found Lance's hard penis. The touch was much too much. 

 

Lance let the moan escape his lips willingly. 

 

Shiro loved hearing Lance's moans. Like a cherub singing just for him. It filled him with a need as well, but Lance's orgasm came first. So Shiro took to it with solid motion, and a steady pace. He wondered how Lance tasted… leading him to slink down from the headboard. Lining his mouth with Lance's cock. 

 

The movement had shocked Lance, partially because he wasn't mentally aware… and the action itself was unexpected. “Shiro?” His confusion rang true in his voice. 

 

The hand that still was placed on Lance's side pushed Lance's hips forward, and his dick into the waiting Alpha’s mouth. The wet warmth a alarming surprise to Lance, who tried to back away from the unknown feeling, but was engulfed again. 

 

“Shiroooo. Shirooooooo.” Lance cooned. 

 

The alpha let a gargled noise from his throat, sucking and coasting out Lance's cum. 

 

“I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't-” Lance repeated until he spilled over into Shiro's mouth. Lance cradled Shiro's head in his hands. Lance pulled back again, and Shiro finally stopped pushing him to stay in place. “I can not believe you just! Did that!” Lance squeaked coming down from the ecstasy of the moment. His heat waning for a moment.

 

Shiro sat back up-right. “Just… returning the favor from yesterday. In all fairness, you tasted as good as I thought you would.” 

 

“You're disgusting.” Lance found the edges of Shiro's face to guide it to his own. He kissed Shiro passionately, finally breaking away to say: “But I'm kind of into it.”

 

Shiro smiled, he could make out the outline of Lance's body. His voice sultry, and body hot from heat. “I'm oh so lucky then.” He chuckled. 

 

The moment lasted long. They ended with that before falling into a deep sleep… when they woke up that following day at noon Lance could tell his heat was starting to wane. That didn't stop him from having another round of lovely sex with Shiro. Shiro's politeness in bed was warming Lance up to the Alpha even more. Shiro made sure he stayed thoroughly hydrated during the rest of his heat, and keep hand-feeding him with this sickening sweet look on his face. Lance never knew the Leader of the North territory, the Big Bad Alpha would ever look so… soft. He was soft for Lance. Protective, and gentle. He was… doing his best to win back the Omega with small gestures. Oh, it was working on Lance. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“I wanted you to officially met the Northern Clan Members this afternoon, since your heat is over.” Shiro said, sitting with Lance in the small area where the loveseats were. Drinking coffee. Lance takes his black, with a bit of salt sprinkled in. Shiro surprisingly takes his with sugar and cream. 

 

“Oh, sure. Do I…” Lance grimaced. “Need to act the quiet seen-not-heard Omega role?” 

 

“No. Just be yourself. If anyone has a problem they can answer to me.” Shiro took a sip of his coffee.

 

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Will do.”

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

The meeting itself wasn't what Lance had expected. When they had Clan meetings in the South they were often held in a great hall in the Clans beachfront estate. Here everyone conjugated together throughout the woods in the back of the house. The weather was surprisingly nice. Still chilled, but not unbearable overall. Lance wore a navy sweater, with some dress slacks… Shiro wore a long sleeve black athletic shirt with well fitted pants. Lance noticed the siblings from the other day, and which included the Alpha woman who had slapped him. The rest of the clansman blended together for Lance, then again it's not as if they introduced themselves either. There were quite a few people there… Lance supposes. At least a hundred overall, piled together in the back of the main house. 

 

“I would formally like to introduce my mate, Lance, to you all.” Shiro boomed, the scent of Alpha heavy in the air. “Tonight will be a night of celebration. Enjoy yourselves comrades!” 

 

“Whoop Ha!” They yelled back, almost in unison. 

 

Shiro gave a inkling of a smile. “Stay next to me if you want. If you feel overwhelmed then let me know. I can take you back inside then.”

 

“I will.” Lance felt a hint of embarrassment. Truth be told, he was never great with large crowds. That was Allura's forté. Plus keeping himself out of the public eye made it easier to blend into the crowd, easier to eliminate targets. Now, he was full center, and the slightest bit nervous. 

 

“Congrats Shiro!” The same Alpha woman slandered up to them, who proceeded to clasp forearms with Shiro. A greeting of the North perhaps? 

 

“Ah Pidge! I must thank you for helping my mate the other day.” Shiro said, and Lance watched to see if he was being truthful. It seemed like genuine gratitude. 

 

“Yes. The little sir. He has a fiery personality this one. Socked poor Matt here right in the kisser.” Pidge laughed. 

 

“He only was successful due to me being caught off guard.” Matt growled from behind her. 

 

“Lance is very strong for an Omega. Even if you hadn't been caught off guard I think he could best you.” Shiro praised. 

 

“Are you challenging my strength Shiro? Is this some sort of invitation to fight head on with your Omega? What? Want to see him get beat in front of the clan?” Matt gawked. 

 

“Or you lose more face. But that wouldn't be too surprising.” Shiro laughed. 

 

“Wait. Fighting?” Lance asked. 

 

“What? Do you think you'll get hurt?” Matt said half-joking, and half-serious. His pride was hurting. Although he wasn't as aggressive as a Alpha, he still was quite prideful. 

 

“No. Just…” Lance sighed. Shiro took note of it. 

 

“I don't mean to make you feel anymore uncomfortable Lance. I'll decline, and apologize if you would like me to.” 

 

_ ‘And what? Make a fool of yourself? Don't be weak willed after saying I could beat the beta hands down.’  _ Lance thought. 

 

“I'll do it.” Lance stated. 

 

Shiro looked at him with worry, but didn't stop the Omega.

 

Lance took his stance. 

 

“Oh? Shall we?” Matt gave his fingers a wiggle before Lance directly struck him in the jugular. Matt immediately dropped, cupping his neck. 

 

“Wow. No mercy.” Pidge laughed. 

 

Matt coughed. “W-what a fluke! I could have easily dodged-” Lance hit him with a high kick to the side of the face. It was almost comical how his body flipped in the air. 

 

“Holy shit!” Pidge whispered. 

 

Shiro raised his eyebrows. He wanted to say  _ wow _ , but he knew Lance had enough capability to take down even himself. 

 

Lance was drawing a crowd. Looking down Lance thought he might have actually killed him on accident, until Matt let go a long groan. 

 

“You concede Matt?” Shiro asked, holding out his hand. 

 

Matt looked disoriented and mad, but accepted the gesture. “I concede.”

 

A small round of thundering applause erupted in that moment. Slightly spooking Lance. 

 

Lance let Shiro talk Matt down from his anger, not wanting to rile up the Beta anymore he left Shiro's side. 

 

Many small comments fluttered past Lance's ears as he walked about:

 

“I've never seen such a strong Omega.”

 

“Strong Omega’s need even stronger Alpha’s.”

 

“Isn't he from the South?”

 

“Docile Omega’s are better.”

 

“Shiro bonded with him?”

 

“Will this start a trend?”

 

“I heard Keith eloped to the South.”

 

“Yeah Keith left several days ago.”

 

“Keith was a proper Omega. He'll be corrupted in the South.”

 

“Shh. Shiro's mate can hear you.”

 

“Little Sir!” Pidge yelled out. 

 

“Ah, hello… Miss.” Lance said, after having walked through the crowd listening to their chatter he'd wish he hadn't. 

 

“You don't need to be so formal with me. Just Pidge is fine.” She smiled. 

 

“Hm. Okay then Pidge.” Lance thought carefully for a moment. “What are your thoughts on Omega’s in the North?” 

 

“Northern Omega’s? Well…” She leaned close. “Rather boring if you ask me.” 

 

Lance stared at her. “That's it?” 

 

“They are very different compared to you Lance. They are often very dependant, tight lipped, and are typical home-sitters. I haven't found one that was much different from the last, which is why I haven't gotten a Mate. Then again… I'm only twenty-two. I have time.” 

 

“Have you met any Southern Omega’s besides me?” He asked. 

 

“Hm. Can't say I have. Though if you have someone you want to introduce to me; I'm all ears.” She laughed. 

 

“I may have someone in mind, but that would be a talk for later.” He gave a small smile. “Thank you, for everything the past while. I… perhaps without your intervention…” 

 

“Don't worry over it. Alpha’s up here can be aggressive, and unforgiving. Though there are some gems out there. Such as me.” Pidge made a wide hand gesture to herself. 

 

“Would you mind also passing my thanks to your brother?” He questioned. 

 

“What? Don't want to talk to him face to face?” He smirked. “After beating his ass.”

 

“Mostly that, yes.” Lance rubbed his arm in discomfort. 

 

“Ah, well… he's coming over now!” She stated. 

 

“Hello Lance. And trash pile.” He said acknowledging the two. 

 

“Trash pile! How unoriginal Matt!” She threw a arm around his shoulders. 

 

“You're a shitty little sister Pidge.”

 

“Oh please? I'm taller than you. I'm your  _ big _ sister from a technical perspective... Little Sir here wants to thank you for the other day.” 

 

Matt turned to look at Lance. 

 

Lance took a deep breath. “Thank you. For stopping me.”

  
  


Matt scratched his head. “It's fine… I'm one of the few Betas around. I wasn't going to just let you go around like you were.” He paused. “But that doesn't mean I'm still not bitter about earlier.”

 

“I just… didn't want Shiro to lose face. Maybe I should have let it go.” Lance looked away. 

 

“Hey! You were trying to make your Alpha proud. Most, if not everyone here could understand that.” Pidge interjected. “Right? Mister instigator?” 

 

“At the very least. I might be bitter, but I definitely have some newfound respect for you.” Matt begrudgingly stated. 

 

Lance lit up a bit. “Really?” 

 

Matt blushed a bit. “Yeah.” Then he turned around and stomped off. 

 

“Don't mind him. Kay’?” Pidge laughed. 

 

“Okay.” Lance decided to go back to Shiro. Pidge left to talk to some other Alphas. 

 

“How are you doing Lance?” Shiro asked, voice low. 

 

“Better than I thought I would. I was never one to be the center of a crowd in the South… it hasn't been terrible.” He said. 

 

They were shoulder to shoulder. Shiro could see Lance's healing bond mark peeking out from the top of Lance's sweater. It filled him with pride and joy.

 

“Not terrible… is good.” Shiro let out a soft laugh. 

 

His smile crinkled his face. Lance liked the soft look on the Alpha. His affection was growing for him. He wouldn't call it love… maybe not even  _ like _ , but he had a sort of affection for him. Which is better than how much he hated him mere days ago. 

 

Lance leaned into his side. Shiro looked down at the Omega, his Omega. He wished to give Lance as much love, and kindness he could muster. He wanted to give Lance the world. He deserved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's next you ask? Lance will contact the South, and the mystery Omega so they can (possibly) met up!! Also please comment! It's the only thing that keeps me motivated to write these days. Till next time lovelys!


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Did I say that the next couple chapters were going to be fluff? HA. Idk u might cry. Here is: A tiny bit of fluff ft. angst!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my main @voltron-honey or swing by for a chat!!

Alpha’s came through the main house more often since Lance was formally introduced to the clan. That time was almost two months ago. The only ones who actively spoke with Lance were the Holts. Matt less than Pidge. The Clansmen were mostly centered in the kitchen or the fitness center. Some stayed in the guest rooms, though never for too long. The Holts stay in the smaller house out back. Apparently there are several undisclosed locations were Clansmen stay in houses such as the one behind the mansion. Lance learned of two other houses on the same land as the main house, but several miles away. 

 

“Pidge hey!” Lance called out to the Alpha woman, sitting in the kitchen area eating. 

 

“What up Little Sir?” Pidge asked. Lance asked her to stop calling him that several times now, but gave up after he realized she wasn't planning to stop. 

 

“Remember the Omega I mentioned? He's coming up in a few days.” Lance stated. 

 

“Oh yeah. The Southern Omega you mentioned. What's his name again?” She spoke with a mouth full of food. 

 

“Hunk. I've known him for a long time now… he’s one of the few people I can honestly say is a friend.” Lance leaned into the table. “He recently finished his training for a technical degree. He's quite smart, so I think you'll like him.” 

 

“Yeah! Yeah, Hunk it was. I hope we'll get along as much as you say.” Pidge laughed. 

 

“Who knows? I'll just be happy to see him.” Lance looked down. 

 

“What? Don't like my company?” Pidge sarcastically remarked. 

 

“You're fine company Pidge. I just miss him. I was quite fond of the South… but I'm in the North for good now. He's like a embodiment of home in a way. You could even say we were best friends.” Lance twiddled his thumbs. 

 

“You could go visit the South if you miss it that much. I'm sure with how fond Shiro is of you he'd let you.” Pidge stated. 

 

“I… don't have plans to go to the South again. It's not where I'm needed.” Lance's face looked hard. 

 

“Okay mister dramatic. Forget what I said. When will Hunk arrive?” She said. 

 

“Three days from now. Hopefully early morning.” He sighed. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“How are you today Lance?” Shiro said from his desk, looking up from the tablet in his hands. 

 

“Relatively fine. I talked to Pidge earlier about Hunk.” Lance circled around to sit on the desk beside Shiro. 

 

“Ah, your friend from the South.” Shiro stated. 

 

“Yeah. I'm hoping he'll get along with Pidge. They'd be a good match… they're both very intelligent people.” Lance had a fond look on his face. 

 

“You're doing it again.” Shiro let out a small sigh. 

 

“Doing what?” Lance looked down at him. 

 

“Being naturally beautiful.” Shiro wasn't looking at Lance directly. 

 

Lance balked. “Takashi Shirogane. Are you flirting with me!?” 

 

“I was, yes.” Shiro was smiling. “Is it working?” 

 

“Perhaps.” Lance let go of a laugh. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Hunk arrived on time. Lance had been pacing the floor for two hours prior, and had drank two cups of coffee. He was anxious to see his friend again. 

 

The door opened, and there the Southern Omega stood.

 

“Lance! Hey buddy!” Hunk smiled with outstretched arms. 

 

“Hunk!” Lance paced over to the other man, taking in the embrace. “How was the ride? Was it bad? I wish you had just flew down… you would have been here ages ago.” 

 

“The ride was fine Lance, and you know my stomach can't handle flying.” Hunk huffed. 

 

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Lance said. 

 

“It's all good! But gosh darn it's cold up here!” He laughed. 

 

“Eh, you get used to it after awhile.” Lance sighed. 

 

“ _ Sure _ , so you  _ say _ .” Hunk stated. 

 

“Let me take your luggage.” Lance started for it before Hunk moved back. 

 

“No way! I'll carry it.” Hunk said, clutching onto his bag. 

 

“Why? You know I can handle it. I've taken down Alpha’s twice our size.” Lance twitched. 

 

“I won't make a pregnant person carry my bag. No way.” Hunk balked. 

 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Lance asked wide-eyed. 

 

“Listen. I know you're strong but-” 

 

“Stop. Rewind.  _ Pregnant? _ ” Lance interrupted. 

 

“You didn't know?” Hunk asked raising his eyebrows. 

 

“No! I didn't! Is it my smell?” Lance rambled. 

 

“Yeah. You're not on suppressants anymore right? I mean, I know what your regular smell is like… because although you took suppressants it didn't always hide your smell. Omega’s only get this kind of scent when they're pregnant.” Hunk stated. 

 

“Oh. Oh my. No. I didn't know. There's only Beta’s and Alpha’s here. Neither have a good enough sense of smell. I… oh. I need to tell Shiro.” Lance immediately started to pace up the stairs. Hunk tired his best to follow. 

 

Lance slammed the door open. 

 

“Lance! What's the fuss?” Shiro looked concerned. “Oh your friend is her-”

 

“Pregnant!” Lance screeched. 

 

“Pregnant?” Shiro echoed.

 

“Me! I smell pregnant!” Lance yelled. He didn't mean to. This was… I mean, he knew he could  _ get _ pregnant off his suppressants, but… he didn't think it would be so soon after arriving at the North. 

 

“You're pregnant!” Shiro stood up abruptly, two strides before he had Lance in his arms. 

 

Lance was shocked, but Shiro was laughing. He looked happy. So happy. 

 

“Really?” Shiro was smiling looking directly into Lance's eyes as he held him there. 

 

“Hunk said so, but we should get some tests done-” 

 

Shiro gave him a excited twirl before stopping. “You're pregnant. Sorry.” He gently placed him back on his own two legs. 

 

“We don't know  _ know _ .” Lance said. 

 

“You're friend's a Omega right? It's a high possibility then.” Shiro was still smiling. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance said. 

 

“Oh yeah! Hello. I'm-” Shiro turned this excited energy towards Hunk. Who had been watching the scene unfold with minor shock, and slight curiosity. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane. I know. I'm Hunk.” He smiled. “You're a bit different than I thought you'd be.”

 

“Perhaps so. Lance. I'll call the doctor.” Shiro went right back his desk. “You two can do want you want now. I'll be sure to find you Lance.” 

 

“Will do!” Lance was shuffling Hunk through the door. 

 

Finally they were in the quiet of the hallway. 

 

“He's-” 

 

“Shh! Come, come! Your room is down here.” He said pushing Hunk. 

 

“Lance-” 

 

“This one! This is the room! In you go!” Lance moved them into it. 

 

“Lance! Buddy! Calm down.” Hunk grabbed his shoulders. 

 

“I'm. I'm fine.” Lance said. 

 

“No you're not. Talk to me.” Hunk stated. 

 

“Shiro. He was so excited. Way too excited. I'm scared. You know how it is for us. For Omegas. We have to carry for almost ten months. I've never… I didn't know how panicked…” Lance was clutching his flat stomach. Wouldn't it be another month? Two at most. He'll start showing. Is there really a baby in there? Lance isn't ready for this. 

 

“Lance.” Hunk cooed. 

 

“Yes?” His eyes snapped to Hunk’s face. 

 

“You'll be an amazing parent. If you have serious concerns then talk to Shiro about it.” Hunk stated. 

 

“I was a killer.” Lance spoke quietly. “I've murdered, I've lied. I didn't come here thinking I'd be… treated so well. I wasn't. At first. Shiro's turning into this… soft puddle when he's with me. He's the Alpha leader of the North. I'm a Omega assassin from the South. What if… our child turns out to be like me? Turning to death, and deceit trying to be great while- What if the child's a Omega? What if… I can't-” Lance was crying. It was genuine tears streaming down his face. Hunk hugged him. 

 

“You're the strongest Omega I've ever met, and there is no shame in you being born a Omega. Being an Omega is just what we are Lance. You're my best friend. You killed. That's true, but that won't be transferred to your child. As I said, you need to talk to Shiro. I'll be here once you're done.” Hunk rubbed circles into his back. 

 

Lance kept crying for a couple minutes. “I'll go talk to him.” His voice was quiet, broken. 

 

He walked out of the door. He had never felt anxiety like this. Every step down the hall felt like he was wading through mud. His mind was still racing. 

 

He stood outside. Staring at the knob he didn't hesitate to grab onto earlier. 

 

_ I don't want Shiro to hate me. _

 

He opened the door. 

 

“Lance? The doctor won't be here for another hour. Are you-” Shiro stood up and walked to Lance. “You've been crying.” 

 

“I'm scared Shiro.” Lance was shaking. Shiro had never seen Lance look so vulnerable. 

 

“Scared? Of being pregnant?” Shiro said. Lance noticed the hitch in his voice when he said it. Shiro… he'd be disappointed in Lance. If he said something wrong here, between them. 

 

“...Yes.” Lance's voice cracked. “I don't think I'll… make a good parent. I'm not… a good person.” 

 

“Lance. What do you want?” Shiro looked at him pointedly. 

 

“Pardon?” Lance was looking through his teary eyes. 

 

“Do you… not want the baby?” Shiro's eyes showed the sadness when he said it. Shiro wanted to be a father so much. Shiro. Shiro was flawed. So flawed, but Lance wasn't perfect either. Lance knew. Lance knew he was the one doing this to him. 

 

“I don't know if I'm ready to parent a child. But-” Lance swallowed. “Please don't look at me like that.”

 

“What… kind of face am I making?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Like I've shattered your heart on the floor.” Lance had to choke back a sob. This all felt wrong. Everything had been so good until now.

 

“I… Lance. Lance I'm trying to be a Alpha that you can be proud of. If… you really can't handle it… I won't force you to give birth. Just. I just really wish you would consider having it. I want to see it's face, and if it looks anything like  _ you _ \- hell if it acts with even a portion of your goodwill or compassion then I can say it would be worth it. I want us to be a family. I've… I've grown to love you Lance.” Shiro was touching the side of Lance's face, gently pushing the tears away. 

 

“You… can't say you  _ honestly _ \- that you want a family with me. I was. I wasn't even the one you liked before all this. I'm no good. I've never been good at being a Omega.” Lance put his hands over Shiro's. 

 

“Then don't worry about being a Omega Lance. Just be you. I'll support you.” Shiro was looking Lance in the eyes. 

 

“You just…” Lance laughed. “What happened to that volatile Alpha I first met? That close-minded bigot.”

 

“I changed. I might not be the best Alpha, but I'm trying. I would also love to try to be a father to our unborn child. I might not be good at it. We'll make some mistakes if we travel this road together, but I still want to travel it with you.” Shiro cooed. 

 

“I'll… think it over carefully. I want… to see what the doctor says as well.” Lance said into Shiro's palm. 

 

“Will do.” Shiro said before planting a kiss on Lance's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! The mystery Omega is Hunk! Lance is pregnant! This isn't even the worse angst I have planned. Leave me a comment to fed the hell-pit that is my soul.


	10. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst is probably? Quite a few chapters away. Enjoy the positive thoughts and feelings in the chapters while they last!

“The test came back positive!” The doctor beamed at the bonded pair.

 

“How far along is he?” Shiro asked in a quiet tone.

 

“I can hook up the ultrasound equipment to see the size.” The doctor said.

 

“Please do.” Shiro said.

 

Lance had been watching Shiro. They had stayed in silence for the rest of the time until the doctor showed up. It was them, their thoughts, and kind reassuring touches.

 

“Lay down on the bed.” The doctor instructed.

 

Lance did so.

 

“Lift up your shirt. The gel may be a bit cold at first.” The doctor said spreading a generous amount on the Omega’s virtually flat tummy. Then he picked up the small device connected to the ultrasound machine, slowly he glided it over his stomach. “There the baby is.”

 

Lance looked over to it. He thought it would look smaller, less defined still. But it had tiny hands, and a very small head. Wrapped up in itself, curling in Lance's womb.

 

“You won't feel it for a while yet, but your baby is already moving around, stretching and kicking his new limbs. By the end of this month, his heart should be fully developed! This should be about the second month.” The doctor stated.

 

“He…?” Shiro asked.

 

“Oh. On the screen. He's in a optimal position to see the genitals. Males develop the penis before females in the womb. We can for sure say it is not a Alpha female. They also grow a penis, but that happens in later development.”

 

“It's a boy.” Shiro squeezed Lance's hand. Lance was still entranced by the screen.

 

“What about… the secondary gender? Is there any way to figure it out?” Lance sounded defeated.

 

“Hormone tests take place outside of the womb. Most just wait until they present.” The doctor stated.

 

“...Right.” Lance was still looking at the screen.

 

“You okay Lance?” Shiro squeezed his hand again.

 

“He already had hands. I can't… just…” Lance couldn't see himself getting rid of the baby. Everything was too real now, and… “I'll try. I'll do my best… for him.”

 

Shiro's recognition rang true. Lance was going to keep the baby. Their baby. Shiro kissed the back of Lance's hand. He didn't realize he had started to cry.

 

“Quit being so mushy Shirogane.” Lance sighed. He looked tired, but a little more relaxed compared to earlier.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lance left Shiro to work in peace to try and find Hunk. He went straight to the room he left him in hours ago, but he was nowhere to be seen. So he walked downstairs. He hadn't shown Hunk around… Hunk isn't on a regular suppressants regime. He only took them when his heat was near. So he smells just like a unmatted Omega would. Lance had a spike of fear in his heart. He wandered until he could hear the larger-than-average Omega’s voice.

 

“And you know coding isn't even the cake of it all. I set up an entire security system through basic algorithms, with a bit of a special touch! Oh, Lance.” Hunk smiled at his friend. Hunk… was cooking. Sitting at the barstool was a rather intrigued Alpha woman aka Pidge.

 

“Hey? I went to the room. Saw you left… you look… at home.” Lance let go of a laugh.

 

“I got hungry, and bored. Thought I'd look around after I unpacked. This kitchen is divine! Dual ovens, two fridges stocked to the brim! Oh, and great company.” Hunk winked at Pidge.

 

“You're ridiculous!” Pidge was blushing. This a grand moment indeed.

 

“So buddy. How'd it go?” Hunk asked, whisking something in a bowl.

 

“I'm… pregnant. Two months in.” He said.

 

“A baby? Oh this place will get lively soon. Can't wait.” Pidge was smiling, but was definitely not focused on Lance.

 

“I was right? So… did you get to talk to Shiro?” Hunk asked.

 

“Yeah we talked. I'm going to have the baby... It's a boy apparently.” Lance said.

 

“That's good! A boy huh?” Hunk smiled.

 

“That's what the doctor said.” Lance sighed.

 

“Don't worry about it Lance. I could tell even from a glance that Shiro will support you through everything.” Hunk stated.

 

“He's become a real softy since Lance got here… do you Southern Omega’s just have that kind of affect on others?” Pidge’s attention didn't even stray towards Lance for a second.

 

_She's like a lovesick puppy. What's it even been? Two? Three hours?_

 

“You know it.” Hunk laughed.

 

_They're both at it. Wow. I can not believe I went from assassin to matchmaker in less than three months._

 

“Glad to see you both hit it off.” Lance spoke openly, to the both of them.

 

“What? Are you _kidding_? Absolutely not.” Pidge scoffed sarcastically.

 

“Yeah! Lance can't you see we just _hate_ each other? The South versus North tensions are high in this room.” Hunk added, pouring whatever he was mixing into a pan.

 

“South versus North? Don't you mean North versus South?” She retorted.

 

“Oh no sweet thang. I meant what I said.” Hunk smirked.

 

“Sweet _thang_!? What even-”

 

“Anyway where is Matt? Isn't he usually around with you Pidge?” Lance interrupted.

 

“Little sir. Don't you know it's incredibly rude to talk over someone trying to be oh so _hateful_ towards-” Pidge started.

 

“Her brother couldn't handle us anymore and left.” Hunk laughed.

 

“Makes sense.” Lance sighed.

 

“Hunk! No! Not you too! Talking over me-”

 

“Bye. I'm going to find Matt.” Lance said, before wandering off.

 

_If I was a moody beta male where would I be?_

 

_Matt gets upset easily, and prefers to find quiet places to sulk. So he'll probably avoid communal areas like the exercise area, or other living spaces. Maybe a empty guestroom or outside?_

 

Then Lance remembered the other room in the basement. Which, upon asking Shiro what it was a while ago, he found out it was a tech center. It had the same camera feed as Shiro's office, and those with the passcode could go in or out. Matt was the original tech person for Shiro, so it's likely he could be there.

 

So Lance made headway to the basement. He passed by some Alpha’s leaving the exercise area, and choose to ignore them as best he could. He walked up to the locked room. After a moment he knocked on the door.

 

“Matt… you in there?” Lance said, loud enough he hoped if he was in there he'd hear.

 

The door hissed open, a rather unhappy beta waited for him on the other side. “What do you want Lance?”

 

“Just… to talk. I don't have many people to talk to here. Shiro's working, and I've already disrupted him enough today. Those two in the kitchen-”

 

“Say no more. Come in.” Matt opened the door. “How'd you know I'd be in here?”

 

“Deductive reasoning.” Lance said.

 

“Ah yeah, techy in the tech room. Makes sense…” Matt trailed off. “My sister's acting so gross since that new Omega got here. He's not a bad guy, but she's acting like a dumbass.”

 

“You love her, don't you?” Lance said, voice calm and quiet.

 

“I mean. Sure, I guess. She's my little sister after all. Both our parents were dead by the time I was sixteen, and she was twelve so… anyway. I've done what I could for her. She's an adult now, so she can woo after whoever she wants.” Matt sighed.

 

“I wish I had what you two have with Allura. She was always the most supportive one of me, but she… well even if father hadn't said in his will one of us had to marry Shiro, I'd still probably end up being used in whatever way she thought was politically necessary.” Lance unconsciously rubbed his stomach.

 

“That's fucking rough.” Matt said.

 

“No! I mean. I'd do it gladly. I came here without any fuss after all, but… if I'm being honest… even if I don't wish to go back to the South I miss the rush my job gave me there.” Lance said.

 

“Oh? Didn't Shiro tell you?” Matt inquired.

 

“We had some surprise news today, so probably not.” Lance stated.

 

“We're going down to the South next month for joint training. To prepare for… well, in case the East makes its move. What was the surprise news? Besides that Omega that's chatting up my sister?”

 

“Shiro hadn't mentioned it to me yet, and I'm… pregnant. Two months along.” Lance realised he had been holding his tummy.

 

“Woah.” Matt's eyebrows went up. “Wait. Does this mean… when we fought… you were pregnant? A _pregnant_ omega beat the _shit_ out of me? My ego's going to be bruised for _years_. Wait. Are you okay? The baby's not like… hurt or anything is it?” Matt rambled.

 

“The doctor said it was fine. The baby. It's growing well. I'll start showing soon…” Lance was back to the tummy rubs. “Don't feel too bad. I'm a above average Omega. I used… I don't know if Shiro told any of the Clansmen of my previous job.”

 

“I mean, a lot of Southern Omega’s work so it's not uncommon. Weren't you the equivalent of a prince in the South? What sort of occupation did you even _have_ to be that good at fighting?” Matt wondered aloud.

 

“I used to kill people. Usually Alpha’s. I killed my first person when I was fifteen. That was well over five years ago. I was surprisingly gifted at it, killing people that is. I killed… one hundred and forty three people. Some were from the East, North… even the South. I was a political assassin afterall. Being a Omega made me seem like… I wasn't a threat.” Lance said, watching the color drain from Matt's face.

 

“So… you could have actually killed me that day we fought?”

 

“I almost thought I did for a split second. You ended up getting up in the end though.” Lance let go of a small awkward laugh.

 

“I won't antagonize or doubt you ever again.” Matt said.

 

“My background convinced you, but beating the hell out of you didn't?” Lance quirked up a eyebrow.

 

“I'm dense okay? But danger is danger.” Matt spat.

 

“Sure. Okay.” Lance chuckled.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Hunk decided he wanted to stay with the North for a while. Hunk said it was to give Lance some proper Omega emotional support, but he had his doubts. Especially when they were getting ready to leave for the South and Hunk wasn't coming with them.

 

“Pidge has to stay behind. I feel bad. If you need me I'll be there in a heartbeat! Just for now-”

 

“Quit it with the excuses. I know she's courting you, and your eating it with a spoon. It's not like I brought you up here to be my therapist. Stay with her. We'll be back soon.” Lance said.

 

“Are you sure Buddy?” Hunk asked.

 

“Don't make me repeat myself.” Lance glared.

 

It was going to be Shiro, Matt, and Lance. Plus around forty Clansmen added to the mix to learn some joint exercises. Shiro wanted to start off with a smaller select group. They choose to drive in long buses there. Although Lance was in his own vehicle with Shiro.

 

“How many times have you came to the South?” Lance asked, curled into Shiro's side. His tummy was visibly rounder as he pet it. He choose baggy clothing for the trip though, because well… they hadn't told Allura that he was in fact pregnant.

 

“I came once with my Father, she… wasn't too fond of the South. But she also was worried about other… problems.” Shiro trailed off.

 

Lance could guess it had to do with Shiro's Mother.

 

“There is a beach on the coast… it's nestled between these two cliffs. Whenever I wanted to feel cleansed… pure. I'd wade through the water, and look up to the moon. When it was full… oh, it was beautiful.” Lance cooed.

 

“I'll take your word for it.” Shiro smiled into the crown of Lance's head.

 

“We haven't… thought of any names yet.” Lance said.

 

“No… did you have any in mind?” Shiro asked.

 

“Name's are powerful things. I can't say for certain, but… I may have a couple ideas.” Lance smiled.

 

“Let's hear them.” Shiro said.

 

“No, no. Not yet. Besides we still have time to discuss it. I'm not dead set on anything yet either. I want… to talk about it with my sister.” Lance sighed.

 

“Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want those thoughts!! Tell me what you think the name should be? Leave a comment please!! Motivate me!!!!!!!!


	11. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the South: Who is more loyal to it? Allura or Lance?
> 
> This still isn't the worst to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @voltron-honey on tumblr or just swing by for a chat!!

They finally arrived at the South. The grand beachside residence still looked as beautiful as the day he left it. It looked like a mansion and a hotel met. The entire estate was flood-proof due to being so close to the water. The tropical climate warmed Lance to the core. He wondered if the baby preferred this or the cool in the North.

 

“Lance!” Allura shouted, meeting him in the front parking area once he was helped out of the vehicle by Shiro.

 

“Hey Sis.” He smiled.

 

“Shirogane.” She stiffly acknowledged him.

 

“Nice to see you again Allura.” Shiro placed a hand on Lance's waist. “I hope these training go well.”

 

She scoffed. “Cooperation is key to defeat the East.”

 

She motioned for them to follow her. “Your men will stay in the lower right wing of guest rooms. The both of you will stay in Lance's old room. To which, I'm sure he can show you. Dinner will be served in the great hall at eight p.m., training begins at nine p.m.”

 

“Hey… Sis? Can we talk?” Lance broke away from Shiro's hold.

 

“What is it Lance?” She asked… rather pointedly.

 

“Not… well not here. How about the sitting parlor? In thirty minutes? Or even now. I don't… I don't have a preference one way or another.”

 

“You tend to…” She looked Shiro over with harsh eyes. “Not be one for preferences. We can leave now. Will your **_Alpha_ ** be joining us?” The words rolled off her tongue like poison. If she hated Shiro before, she loathed him now.

 

“Shiro won't be coming with us.” Lance sighed.

 

“I'm surprised!” Allura looked between them. “Then let us move from here then.”

 

“I'll be back soon Shiro. See you in a few.” Lance threw over his shoulder as he moved quickly to catch up with his sister.

 

They exited the main foyer and walked up a set of one of two large staircases lining that room leading to the upper floors. The Southern house was significantly larger than the main house in the North. The North kept their housing spread throughout the lands up there, whereas the South kept most of the Clansmen in one place. The South also loved their formal gatherings. Lance was never a fan of them. Once reaching the top of the staircase was the sitting room, which lead to a balcony overlooking the ocean.

 

“I see your being extremely _fond_ to that monster.” Allura spat when they finally made it up.

 

A rather unpleasant feeling coiled in Lance's chest. “Allura. He's my mate, and he's been doing his best to make up for his original behavior these past few months.”

 

“Yes well my mate still has night terrors over what that man tried to do. Although I agreed to this alliance, do not think for a second I'll continue it once the East has been defeated.” Allura practically growled at Lance.

 

“What of me then? You forget your _brother_ is bound to the North now.” Lance's anger was spiking.

 

“I have more important things to worry over. Once the time has come you should consider breaking the bond then if you want to come back to the South. Gods knowing, Shirogane will be the first one to go after the East.” Allura spat.

 

“That's madness Allura. Shiro's been good to me, and I can't just remove myself from the North. Not now.” Lance spoke, shocked.

 

“Lance, I know bond-breaking is a difficult process, but if you really want to get away from that monster you know what you should-” Lance slapped away her hands that were getting too close to his body.

 

“No Allura! I'm pregnant!” Lance shrieked.

 

Allura paused, still in her place. “It should be early correct? Abort it while you're in the South.”

 

Lance's face drained of color. “I… want this baby.”

 

Allura looked filled with rage. “You'd choose to have a baby with that monster willingly? What do you suppose will come to giving birth to such a thing?”

 

“It's not a thing… it's a he. My baby is a he.” Lance steeled himself, wrapping arms around his torso.

 

“Lance. If you choose that baby over the South you will be dead to me. No brother of mine would willingly submit to such a atrocity.”

 

“I have done everything for the South. I have soiled my hands to make sure you never had to. In the end I even married Shiro to protect your position. Yes, Shiro is flawed. Even I… am flawed. But this baby-” Lance choked on a sob. “This baby is free from our sins.”

 

Lance turned to walk away. “I hope… this training session goes well.”

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

When Lance found Shiro he was already starting to unravel. He rapidly wiped tears from his face.

 

“Lance!” Shiro ran to him the moment his scent hit him.

 

“Come-” Lance sucked in a breath. “Come to the room.” Was all he could manage as he took Shiro softly by the hand towards where his old room was.

 

“Lance-” Shiro cooed. “Lance please talk to me.”

 

Lance was just letting the tears go, ignoring Shiro's worried pleas.

 

He stood in front of the door to his old room. When he opened it he found most of his personal items had been removed. His canopy bed sat off to the side where it always had. Different sheets, and the room had been completely repainted from the soft blue it once was, to a rose gold color.

 

“Lance? Talk to me now please?” Shiro said, making Lance turn so he could wipe his tears away.

 

“Allura hates you.” Lance croaked out.

 

“That isn't anything new.” Shiro said back.

 

“No she… she literally despises you. She doesn't want this alliance a day more than she needs it, and the first moment she can she wishes to kill you.” Lance was shaking.

 

Shiro looked into Lance's eyes. “I wouldn't put that past her. Northern and Southern tensions have always been high.”

 

“You don't understand!” Lance yelled, breaking away from the Alpha. “She's telling me to choose the South!”

 

“What did you say?” Shiro's eyes filled with worry.

 

“I told her I couldn't! She told me to break our bond. I said that wasn't why, and told her about the baby… she told me to abort it.” Lance's tears streamed down his face.

 

Anger.

 

Shiro's face was pure anger.

 

“I don't want to choose.” Lance said, realizing he needed the calm Shiro down. “But I will. This was my last mission for the South, marrying you. Except this-” Lance brought Shiro's hand to the bump inside his tummy. “This is my choice. You respected that. Allura… she didn't.”

 

“I don't want to lose you Lance.” Shiro said through gritted teeth, trying his best to suppress his rage towards Allura.

 

“I know. All we need to do is make it through these training exercises then we can go home.” Lance sighed.

“I don't… know if I can Lance. Not after how she threatened you.” He spoke pointedly.

 

“We must.” Lance stated.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Calming Shiro down took time. Even as they headed to dinner Shiro still had a fury behind his eyes. Lance held his hand to ground him.

 

Allura sat at the head of the table. To her side was Keith, who looked tense. They we're mates now… but Lance was surprised to see Keith at all. Shiro sat at the other end of the long centered table. Clansmen, from both the North and South lined the table. Other smaller tables were lined up to hold the rest of the Clansmen unable to seat themselves at the main table.

 

Shiro, and Allura were staring daggers at each other.

 

The Southern Advisor, Coran, sitting on the first seat to her right stood up. “A toast. To good tidings, and the hope that the East will soon be defeated.”

 

Chatter was small in the dining hall. Many understood how high the tensions were.

 

When dinner was finished, Lance asked Shiro to wait for him in his room. “Don't tell me you plan on trying to talk with that witch again.” Shiro growled.

 

“No. Not her. Don't worry okay? I'll be back as soon as I'm done.”

 

“Very well.” Shiro huffed. He stood as he watched Lance leave his side, still unsatisfied he was letting his Omega go after all the tears he went through earlier.

 

Lance wandered to the room he knew Coran would be.

 

“Coran.” He said, through the open entrance.

 

“Lance! My boy. How good to see you again.” Coran smiled. Coran was never too fond of Lance's occupation as a assassin. Thought he should have stuck with more practical pursuits.

 

“Enough small talk Coran. Where is Keith? I desperately need to speak with him.” Lance said.

 

“For what reason? Allura's mate is a sensitive boy. With how things are now I'm sure she wouldn't be fond of you talking with him.” Coran spat.

 

“I am the only one keeping Shiro at bay here, and if I do not speak with Keith we will leave. You know what the conditions were for her to stay in power correct? Assuming you're still apart of her faction.” Lance seethed.

 

“I thought you had more loyalty to the South than that boy.” Coran reeled.

 

“Allura made it abundantly clear she believes I have no choice or influence. She is wrong. Unless you want the South to spiral into a war quicker than you wish, I suppose you tell me where Keith is.” Lance stated flatly.

 

“Very well. I can see your not in a hospitable mood. At this time… he walks along the beach.” Coran sighed. “Now leave.”

 

Lance did leave Coran’s presence, and rather quickly at that. Once his toes hit the cool sand it wasn't long to find Keith near the shoreline.

 

He walked up behind him. “Keith.”

 

Keith jumped in surprise. “Who- Lance?”

 

“Yes it's me. Can we talk?” Lance asked.

 

“I guess so.” Keith's buried a hand in the sand.

 

“Do you hate Shiro?” Lance said, sitting down next to Keith.

 

“I… I feared him, but I never hated the man. He was my only family left after all.” Keith spoke.

 

“Well, not anymore.” Lance quietly said.

 

“What?” Keith asked, turning to look at Lance.

 

“You're going to be a uncle. Well… hopefully. Allura has always held dislike for Shiro, but it's turned to distain. She hates him because of what he did to you. At the same time… she wants me to abort my child, and wishes to see my bondmate die. I can not overlook that.” Lance looked at Keith.

 

“Are you… trying to threaten me?” Keith wondered.

 

“No. I'm pleading you to talk with Allura.” Lance stated.

 

“Why?” Keith asked.

 

“I fear… much these days. Shiro… Shiro has been learning to walk a path of love, not hate. Allura wants to destroy peace, to destroy my child… except she will not be ready to do so when the time comes.” Lance said.

 

“What makes you say such things? You're sister has treated you kind your whole life. You had freedom. She's an excellent leader.” Keith snapped.

 

“You're foolish if you believe she could have proved her worth without me. She never, not once, bloodied her own hands. I killed to secure her position, to make sure she'd be recognised as a proper leader. She has chosen to make a enemy where she needs a friend. Neither the South or the North will survive the East if they push to attack us now. We're divided. And if Allura can not see the bigger picture I fear the South will be the one to suffer.” Lance stated.

 

“The South had been independent for decades. I'm sure they will be fine.” Keith threw back.

 

“I see you both are thick headed. The South has extremely little fight power, but rich resources. Where as the North has the exact opposite. We need each other. The South… was always a shiny glass, ready to be broken at any moment. If Allura kills Shiro as she so willingly promised earlier… and I live through it… then I will kill her.” Lance stood up, shaking the sand off his pants. “I love her, but her selfishness will ruin the South.”

 

“You can't be serious Lance! She's your sister!” Keith's shock was whole on his face.

 

“You really are foolish.” And Lance walked away.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Keith quickly found Allura after his talk with Lance. “You plan to kill Shiro?”

 

Allura looked at him, surprised at the question. “He's a monster. He deserves death for what he did to you.”

 

“Allura! You aren't thinking right! What makes you think you can kill Shiro even if defeating the East was that easy!” Keith barked.

 

“If I get Lance to see the error of his ways then-” Allura started.

 

“Lance!? Lance is your trump card!?” Keith shrieked.

 

“He's always made his decisions with the South in his heart.” Allura said.

 

“Yeah, he sure does. Except he just came, and told me that if you laid a finger on the North he wasn't going to hesitate to kill you.” Keith shuttered.

 

“Lance would never-” Allura started.

 

“He basically said if you're willing to start a war with the North when you have so little you aren't keeping the South at heart.”

 

“I…” Allura started.

 

“He was always extremely loyal to the South right? I don't… want to see you get killed over this. Let your grudge go.” Keith spoke quiet words.

 

“Shiro's-”

 

“My brother, the leader of the North, and Lance's bondmate. You can't kill him.”

 

Allura let go of a frustrated grunt. “If… it's to protect you. I'll… try not to kill him.”

 

“Thank you.” Keith embraced Allura. They stood like that for a long minute.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“I talked to Keith. Hopefully he can get through to Allura.” Lance sighed as he walked into the room. His old room, which was very clearly not _his_ anymore.

 

“I still want to rip her throat out for her telling you to abort the baby.” Shiro growled, eye's dark.

 

“Me too, but we have to look past that. There is more at stake now than ever.” Lance cooed, pressing his forehead to Shiro's.

 

“I love you Lance.” Shiro said, grabbing his wrists.

 

“I… love you too.” Lance stated, giving Shiro a soft longing kiss.

 

“That's… the first time you said it.” Shiro looked up shocked, hopeful.

 

“Yeah. It was.” Lance laughed.

 

Shiro gently pulled Lance down on the bed. Peppering him with kisses, and cuddling him close.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

It was the day of the training, everyone attending stood present. Each side faced each other.

 

“Now. The Southern members in attendance will pair up with one of the Northern members for hand-to-hand combat. No letal blows. Each round is five minutes. If you are unable to move or are incapacitated that person is the winner. Now. Find a partner “ Coran yelled into the sea of men and women.

 

Lance stood proudly next to Shiro, while Allura and Keith were about twenty five odd feet away. Within the Northern members Lance spotted Matt, who paired up to a shorter man he recognized as a beta. A pop went off, and Lance watched the fists fly. Several Northern Clansmen were able to incapacitate the Southern Clansmen in moments. The South didn't have very many skilled warriors unfortunately. A handful of the South had Omega’s mixed in, some of whom Lance has spoken to before. They were not prepared for the fist fights. Omega’s are better with surprise attacks, using their quick movements and smaller stature to blend in before attacking. These Omega’s didn't have a chance under these conditions. Out of the corner of his eye Lance saw Allura approach. He instinctively held Shiro's hand.

 

“Lance. I was rash yesterday. Please,” Allura stalled for a moment before Keith nudged her. “Accept my apology for my rudeness.”

 

Shiro glared down at her.

 

“I can't forgive you so easily Sis, but I understand tensions are at a high. So… I'll accept the apology for now. You understand the risks… if you threaten me.” Lance hissed.

 

Allura glared at her brother. “I understand. I won't force you to abort your child,” She looked at shiro for a split second. “Nor will I touch your mate.”

 

“Then we are at a agreement. Right Shiro?” Lance squeezed Shiro's tense hand.

 

“...Right.” He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this isn't the worst I have in mind. I updated so quickly due to a real inquisitive comment on the last chapter! Please keep giving me your thoughts and feelings!! It really does motivate me to keep going!


	12. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts the road to the horrible stuff. Next chapter will be dark; I'll update the tags after 13 comes out... So I don't mind if you don't want to read this anymore! I will say there will be a happy ending though! Up to you if you want to plow through the dark to get it.

It was very clear neither side wished to prolong the venture. They fell into a routine. The South was getting better in combat as the days went on. 

 

After dinner Lance got Shiro to walk to his favorite place in the South. 

 

“How many miles away are we?” Shiro inquired. 

 

“We're not that far away. See? You can still see the lights from the mansion fairly well.” Lance laughed. 

 

“The shoreline blends into the dark. Makes it seem like we're walking endlessly.” Shiro replied. 

 

“We'll be at the spot I talked about soon enough.” Lance cooed. 

 

Lance was true to his word, after traveling up the path winding between the Cliffs. 

 

“You either have to take this path, or go by boat to get to this beach.” Lance sighed. 

 

“It's too bad the moon isn't full.” Shiro stated. 

 

“Yeah, but it's been a minute since I've been here… want to swim?” Lance asked. 

 

“Swim? It's still spring. You shouldn't…” Shiro started before Lance brought a finger to his lips. 

 

“The waters are calm in this cove at night, and the water is warm. It always is. There are volcanic vents in the area that keep it pleasant all year long. Plus the coldest actual temperature it's been in the South is a cool 60 degrees Fahrenheit. That's only in the dead of winter.” 

 

“Fine. But we shouldn't stay in for long.” Shiro gave in. 

 

Lance stripped with ease, leaving his clothes discarded on the ground. 

 

Shiro stood in awe as he watched his Omega wade into the water. 

 

“Shiro? Planning on coming in fully dressed?” Lance laughed. 

 

“No.” He said before ripping away his own clothes. 

 

They stood side by side in the waist deep water. “Here. Isn't the water lovely?” Lance asked. 

 

“It's pleasant, but I'd much rather look at you.” Shiro circled to the front of Lance. “How are you doing?” 

 

Lance giggled at the sight before him. Shiro was talking to his semi-round stomach. 

 

Shiro looked up at Lance. “Did you think about the name's yet? I want to call the baby by his name.” 

 

“Hm. Nathaniel, Leon, and Rai. Just those are just a few.” 

 

“Rai? A Japanese name?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane is a Japanese correct? I wanted something with your roots in the mix too.” 

 

“It is… Rai. Rai is a good name.” Shiro leaned towards Lance's stomach. “Nice to meet you, Rai.” 

 

They stayed in the water for a bit longer. Lance regretted not bringing a towel, having sand stick to the wet on his feet. He gracefully shook the sand from his clothes. Shiro did the same beside him. 

 

“I really need a-” Lance felt a tingle run up his spine. He knew the feeling well. It was a feeling of bloodlust. “Shiro.”

 

“Lance?” Shiro asked concern heavy as he put on his last item of clothing. 

 

“Someone is watching us. With an intent to kill.” Lance's voice was quiet. 

 

“Allura?” Shiro asked, becoming stiff with anger. 

 

“No. Unlikely.” Lance scanned the area. He saw the movement like a blur. “Behind!” He shrieked. 

 

Shiro threw an arm back, and with quick reflexes avoided a dagger in his chest cavity. He became so focused on fighting the attacker before him that he didn't notice the second person come up. 

 

Except they didn't attack Shiro. They went for Lance. Trying to incapacitate him. The Omega threw his attacker down before they even had a chance, but in that moment he became painfully aware of his baby. Pain shot through him like a bullet to the heart. His movements stilled, and another person was able to knock the Omega out. 

 

Shiro was able to take the dagger from it's owner, and sink it into the attacker's chest. 

 

Shiro looked behind him. 

 

Lance was gone. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“Allura. We haven't been able to contact the outpost along the border. The  _ Eastern _ border.” A Clansmen stated. 

 

“An attack?  _ Now _ ?” Allura was baffled. “Where is Shirogane? My brother?” 

 

“Shirogane, and Lance went for a walk on the coast and have yet to return.” He stated. 

 

“Keith?” She balked. 

 

“He was last seen in the lower left wing.” 

 

Allura ran. Ran until she saw him. “Keith!”

 

“Allura? What's wrong?” He asked. 

 

“The likelihood is high that the East are making a move. Please, go to our room. Stay there until I come for you. I must lead the Clansmen.” 

 

“Okay Allura. I will.” Keith said, as he hurried to their room. 

 

Keith locked the door behind him. A rush of panic filling his lungs. He clutched himself. 

 

Then he heard the first gunshot. 

 

And another. 

 

_ Was Allura okay? What if… What if she died?  _

 

Keith listened to the fighting with fear in his heart. 

 

It seemed like forever before it was quiet again. 

 

_ Was it over? _

 

Keith went against Allura's orders and opened the door. 

 

He looked through the darker than average hall. 

 

He thought he saw her hair, he really did. Except it wasn't her. This person… wore purple armor. A sign of the East. 

 

“Found you Omega.” She cackled. 

 

He tried to run. He really did. This woman was too fast for him. He was pulled back by the hair. 

 

“We have plans for you.” She smirked, dragging him behind her as he desperately tried to get free. 

 

He was taken through a side entrance. A large vehicle stood in wait. 

 

“Did you finally get the right one?” Another Alpha asked.

 

“Fairly sure this time.” She laughed. 

 

“Good. Got tired of looking at the pile of mistakes.”  The Alpha gestured towards a pile of bodies.

 

They were all Omegas. 

 

Keith's eyes were wide with horror.

 

“We need to leave soon. Have to pick up the other one. Why didn't you knock this one out?” He mused, picking up Keith's face by the chin. Tears streamed down his face. 

 

“He's weak. Plus it's fun to watch him squirm.” She laughed. 

 

“Whatever. Tie him up and throw him in the back.” He growled. 

 

“Fine fine.” She giggled. 

 

Keith was bound, and thrust into the back of the vehicle. 

It started moving moments later. 

 

Keith felt so stupid for not listening to Allura. 

 

He should have listened. 

 

He was still crying. 

 

The vehicle came to a halt. 

 

“So this is the other one? Gods they both look tasty-” 

 

“Don't even think about it. Lotor will kill you.” 

 

“Like he'd know the difference. They're both not virgins.” 

 

“Yeah looks like this one is even knocked up.”

 

The trunk area opened up again. 

 

Lance was thrown in beside Keith. 

 

_ Lance _ !

 

The Alpha’s closed the door again. Keith tried to move towards Lance. 

 

“Lance…? Hey. Talk to me? I don't know what's going on? Are you okay? Lance?” Keith croaked out. 

 

Lance mumbled. 

 

“Lance! Lance wake up. Wake up please we were taken.” Keith sputtered. 

 

“...keith?” Lance said. 

 

“Yeah it's me. Are you okay?” Keith squeaked. 

 

“I'm… I was hit. On the back of my head. I must have… lost consciousness.” Lance moved around to look at Keith. 

 

Keith's face was streaming with tears. 

 

“Did you see who took us?” Lance asked. 

 

“Purple suits. The East… they killed other Omegas that weren't us… what if… what are they planning?” Keith rattled. 

 

“The East… you know how they treat Omegas Keith.” Lance wanted to know if his baby was okay. A fear spiked in his heart. He too knows how Omegas are treated there. Even if they cooperate with whatever they demand, that doesn't secure their lives. Lance's child won't be spared either. He knows this. Lance… also knows if he were by himself he'd have a higher chance to escape. Except Keith is with him. Lance was never a hero. He wasn't meant to save people. 

 

“We won't… will we? I mean you're pregnant. We're both bonded… they can't.” Keith trembled. 

 

“Don't be a fool!” Lance snapped. “They're keeping us alive. If they just wanted to outrage the North and South they'd have just killed us. Except they didn't. They're going to use us… we're pawns in a game Keith.” 

 

“This isn't a game Lance! People died! We were taken.” Keith rambled. 

 

“I swear, I would slap you if I could. Politics is a game of lives Keith. Wake up before your own stupidity kills you.” Lance hissed. 

 

“Sorry. Sorry… I'm sorry. I left the room- Allura. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry Allura. I'm sorry I didn't listen.” Keith was crying again. 

 

“Shit.” Lance grumbled. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“Lance!” Shiro screamed, bursting into the house. Bodies lay on the ground. Some of the Northern Clansmen lie dead. He saw Allura and rushed towards her. 

 

“Did Lance come back!?” He yelled. 

 

“Lance… I haven't seen him. Where were you?” Allura asked. 

 

“Shit. Shit SHIT  _ SHIT  _ **_SHIT_ ** !” Shiro growled. Of course. Of fucking course. “Those Eastern bastards! I'll kill them. All of them.” 

 

“Did they take Lance?” Allura asked. 

 

Shiro snapped towards her. She was too calm. “Why are you so calm? He was taken!” 

 

“It's happened before. He can handle himself.” She sighed. 

 

“No, Allura. You're wrong. Lance has never  _ gone _ through this before! He's pregnant. He can't move freely like that.” He growled. 

 

She pointedly looked at him. “What do you suppose then? That he worry over the child? In Galran East hands? He should try to escape before then. Even at the risk of the child.” 

 

“That's! That's-” Shiro knew the East’s ways. If… Lance could escape before he's put in a ring or is taken on by whoever out there… he should. “It's sickening that you're right.”

 

Coran was making a beeline towards them. “Miss! Mistress! Keith is missing!” 

 

The color in Allura's cheeks disappeared. “...what?” 

 

“It… it appears he was taken by the East.” Coran stated. 

 

Allura took a moment to process what Coran said before screeching at the top of her lungs. 

 

She wanted to break anything, everything. 

 

“They targeted our Omegas. During our combined training! What bullshit!” Shiro's anger mirrored Allura's. 

 

The Galran East have a stricter hierarchy system than the North. There the strong survive, and the weak are culled. Beta’s are lucky to live to adulthood, many are not strong enough to persist. The entire enforcement regime is made up of Alphas. Omegas… are usually kept as playthings. It is not unusual for one Alpha to have several Omega’s. For sexual pleasure… or for breeding. 

 

Will they be okay?

 

Shiro, and Allura both knew the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	13. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends, the dark has started... Brace yourselves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is a suicide mention. He doesn't actually kill himself though. My friend, he told me to just kill Lance to end his suffering... I won't! Mostly because I'm a evil bastard. Don't worry, I'll update the tags!! (Also excuse any errors it's late).
> 
> Added on: Forced Abortion. Stop reading now if you don't feel comfortable with all the dark shit. Just stop here. Don't read anything past this.

Keith only stopped crying when he was asleep. Lance knew he wouldn't be able to leave with Keith so emotionally unstable… he didn't know what would be the best option. Lance was also… very tired. He knew sleeping was not a good idea. He needed to be awake, and aware of what he was doing. Except the feeling of his body growing heavy made it hard to say awake. 

 

So he fell into the abyss. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

He woke up. Keith was crying again. 

 

They were wearing dresses. Sheer fabric… soft purple. Their necks were chained. A large circular metal clasped the whole of their necks. Then a chain linked the two Omegas together. Keith was desperately trying to hide his body. 

 

“Ah, good to see your both awake.” A voice purred. 

 

Lance looked towards the voice. The man had long white hair, but was still young. He looked… like the East’s leader's son, Lotor. 

 

“Why did you… bring us here?” Lance asked, slowly. 

 

“Shirogane made me quite mad. First he offered me an Omega… his own brother! An exciting concept, made me quite intrigued. Then be goes back on that gift,” Lotor walks in front of the crying Keith. “He seems rather boring if you ask me. Typical weak Omega.”

 

Lotor turned towards Lance. “I felt rather upset by the turn of events, but my Father forbid me from taking action. He died recently, so I could finally do as I wished!” He smiled. 

 

“You're the East’s leader now?” Lance went wide-eyed. He hadn't heard Zarkon had passed. 

 

“Why yes Omega I am. I hadn't sought out any mate's… to which I decided, that if the rival gangs leader's were so fond of you two, you two must be something special. Something I want.” Lotor stated, eyes cold. 

 

Keith looked away, and Lance glared. 

 

Shaken, Keith said, “We're… already mated. You can't…”

 

“You'll both be going through the bond-breaking ceremony. It will be a bit archaic, since your Alpha’s aren't here. I'm sure you can handle the pain, though. First, we have to get rid of that parasite inside  _ you _ .” Lotor said, pointing at Lance. 

 

Lance covered his stomach. “No.” 

 

Lotor laughed. 

 

“Once that's done the ceremony will begin.” He smiled, leaving the room. 

 

Lance's chain was disconnected from Keith's, but he was still bound. 

 

They took Lance away, who at first struggled against the foot soldiers, but was met with electric shocks as a result. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Keith was left alone, crying his eyes out. 

 

_ They took Lance.  _

 

_ They were going to be Lotor's… mates.  _

 

He sniffled. 

 

A crash was heard from outside. 

 

_ Lance…?  _

 

It wasn't Lance. 

 

It was a Eastern Alpha. 

 

“Do not fear me Omega. I am Thace. A friend once to your Father, the Female Alpha who once fought beside us.” He stated, calmly. 

 

“M-my Father?” Keith stuttered. 

 

“Yes.” Thace said, opening Keith's collar. 

 

Keith stood on unsteady legs. 

 

“We have to hurry, or escape will be impossible.” Thace said. 

 

“Wait! What about Lance? They took him.” Keith rambled. 

 

“He is no concern of me. And unless you want to suffer the same fate as him, you'll leave with me now.” Thace said roughly. 

 

“I…” Keith knew he wouldn't survive here. Lance… Lance was stronger than him in every way. He had trained for years… “I'll go with you.” 

 

Thace was able to get Keith out of the Eastern fortress. 

 

Keith had a swell of guilt for leaving Lance behind. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“What have you been able to feel through the bond?” Coran asked. 

 

“Keith is extremely panicked.” Allura stated. 

 

“Lance… is angry… but…” Shiro started. 

 

“What is it?” Coran asked. 

 

“He's… in pain.” Shiro growled. 

 

A beeping noise erupted through the room. 

 

“Mistress… we have an incoming signal. From the East.” Coran stated. 

 

“Patch us through!” She shrieked. 

 

All had expected Zarkon’s face, but were met with a unknown Eastern man's. 

 

“Who are  _ you _ -” Allura started to growl. 

 

“Allura! Allura I'm safe. He got me out I-”

 

“Keith! You're okay? Where are you.” Allura pressed her face to the monitor. 

 

The man started talking then. “We're taking him to a safe house for now. You'll he him again when the East isn't a threat.” 

 

“You're hiding my Omega away?  _ Without telling me where he's going? _ ” Allura was pissed. 

 

“Allura! It's okay. You need. You need to focus on the East. I'm safe, I swear. Please.” Keith rambled. 

 

Shiro had been silent. “Where is Lance, Keith?”

 

Keith looked like someone had twisted a knife in his side. “Lotor! Lotor still has him, I didn't want to leave him, but I'm  _ weak _ I wouldn't  _ survive _ -”

 

“ **_YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND_ ** !?” Shiro bellowed. 

 

Even Allura winced. 

 

“We have no obligations over the tan Omega. We will return Keith once the East isn't a threat.” The Eastern man ended the feed. 

 

“They save Keith!? But ignore Lance!? Lance is pregnant!” Shiro's head was going a mile a minute. 

“Why would Zarkon go back on his word  _ now _ -” 

 

Unless Zarkon wasn't in power anymore. Zarkon never let Lotor do as he wished before now, which means… Lotor is in power. Lotor, who Shiro snubbed a Omega bride, who took both Keith and Lance. Who, will probably realize soon, Lance is the only Omega he has now.

 

“We have to prepare for an attack on the East. Or else neither of us will see our Omega’s again.” Allura stated, interrupting Shiro's thoughts. 

 

“We do, but we won't be ready in time. Lotor's behind this… we won't be able to save Lance before Lotor has his way with him.” Shiro seethed, eyes dark. 

 

“Then we better hurry Shirogane.” Allura roughly stated. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lance was being pulled away. He thrashed, and tried to grab at his captors. 

 

The room was small.  

 

And cold. 

 

He didn't stop trying to get away. 

 

His baby. It's in danger. 

 

Shiro's baby. 

 

Their baby. 

 

They pushed him into the chair after a large volt. 

 

“NO!” He screamed. 

 

Some of them were smiling. 

 

“NOT MY BABY!” He yelled. 

 

It fell on deaf ears. 

 

He struggled when they tightened the restraints. 

 

“ _ No _ …” He cried. 

 

He didn't want to cry. 

 

“Don't you worry Omega. Your womb won't be hurt in the process, but since your keen on fighting we'll sedate you to be sure you don't hurt yourself.” A woman stated. 

 

“ **DON'T KILL MY BABY!** ” He shrieked. 

 

“You'll have more soon enough.” She laughed, ejecting Lance in the arm. 

 

Lance was slipping into a abyss. His mind was leaving the room. He couldn't protect his baby. He couldn't protect  _ their _ baby. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lance woke up. 

 

He felt the fatigue, the grogginess, and…

 

He was empty. 

 

His stomach was flat. 

 

They took his baby. 

 

Tears; they rolled down his cheeks, but he was quiet. 

 

He wanted to burn the whole place to the ground. 

 

He felt for his bond-mark; it was still where Shiro had put it. He felt… for Shiro. 

 

Anger. 

 

Sadness. 

 

Pain. 

 

_ Shiro… the baby. It's gone.  _

 

Lance didn't know how much longer he'd be Shiro's. 

 

_ Keith… where was he? _

 

“Hello Omega.” Lotor cooed from the other side of the room. 

 

Lance's tear streaked face met his captors. “What did you do with Keith.” He hissed. 

 

“The other Omega? Oh, seems we had some insurrection within our ranks. He scuttled elsewhere while you were under.” Lotor scoffed. 

 

Keith left? Someone had to have helped him… who? 

 

“It doesn't matter that much I suppose. I wanted both… but you'll do just as fine!  _ And _ we ran some tests while you were under too! I can't say I've met many Quintessential Omegas! I can see the appeal for Shirogane to keep you as a mate. Though, you'll be mine soon enough.” Lotor smiled. 

 

Lance said nothing. He wasn't a idiot. Talking with Lotor won't do him any good. He didn't... want to talk with him either. 

 

He wanted to kill him. 

 

Lance's eyes were filled with hatred.

 

“Are you in Shock? You're acting rather boring.” Lotor sighed. 

 

“...no.” Lance mumbled, lip curling up in anger. 

 

“Much better.” Lotor laughed, leaving the room. 

 

Lance immediately started to thrash at his restraints. His wrists were bound, and he couldn't reach one hand to touch the other. His feet and neck were free, but he didn't have much give with the wrist restraints. Looking behind, the noticed the chains could be given more length. Except the chains themselves were held back, and it was well beyond his reach to access them. He tried to get a hold of anything. Did his best to twist his body from the bed that his wrists became chaffed. He had nowhere to go. 

 

He could try to die. 

 

Maybe dying was better than facing what was to come. 

 

He knew Lotor was planning to take him, to make him his. 

 

Lance didn't want that. 

 

He also… wanted to see Shiro again. 

 

He wanted Shiro to hold him, and tell him he'd still love him after the baby was… 

 

Lance teared up. 

 

Rai… 

 

He's gone. 

 

Maybe Lance wasn't meant to ever have that sort of happiness. 

 

Gods knowing he never wanted to be a mother. 

 

Shiro's joy became his own. Shiro was so excited… Lance wanted him to be happy. 

 

He wanted the baby to grow, and Lance wanted to love him with everything he had. 

 

Shiro would have made a great Father. 

 

Lance still wanted that small, loving family he had been thinking of in his head with Shiro. 

 

Lotor came back into the room. “Well look who has been testing the limits of his restraints! How cute.” 

 

Lance glared at him, with his body as far away from Lotor as possible. 

 

“You know you have to use a special mineral to burn away a bondmark? Severing a bond is so grotesque without the original Alpha here to do it… naturally.” Lotor laughed. Another man to his left handed him a long rod, at the end was a metallic circle. “Too bad Shirogane didn't die that night. Would have made this process so much easier on you.”

 

A different man with a blue-flame torch began to heat the rod Lotor was holding. 

 

Lance watched as it lit to a bright orange. 

 

The man the was originally holding the rod grabbed Lance roughly, holding his head face down… exposing his bondmark from Shiro. 

 

Lance tried to feel Shiro in the last few moments. 

 

Worry. 

 

Anger. 

 

Love. 

 

It's funny… Shiro must know Lance is distressed. 

 

Maybe. 

 

Maybe Shiro won't love him anymore. 

 

Maybe… he won't love Shiro. 

 

He'd hate that. 

 

The rod pressed into Lance's flesh. 

 

A scream ripped through his entire body. 

 

He could smell his flesh burning. 

 

And… he couldn't feel Shiro through the bond anymore. 

 

He blacked out from the pain. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Something was wrong with Lance. Very wrong. 

 

Shiro could feel it coming to him in waves.

 

He felt so helpless. 

 

So disgusted that he couldn't protect Lance when it mattered most. 

 

Lance's feelings kept hitting him. One after another. Usually Lance was quiet through the bond. 

 

Fear.

 

Anguish. 

 

Burning. Something was burning. 

 

Nothing. 

 

“ _ No _ …” Shiro cried out. 

 

He felt it like a knife in his heart. 

 

Something just ripped their bond apart. 

 

The overwhelming grief, and anger flooded Shiro's senses. He tore into the room he once shared with Lance. This foreign space that was not their home. Not where they should have been. He should have refused to let Lance leave the main house. Should have told him to stay behind with Pidge. 

 

It was his own stupidity that lead him to believe Lance was safe with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody thought Keith would escape huh?? Surprise surprise all this angst is for Lance. Cheers to 269 kudos, and 194 comments (even if half of the comments were mine nahah). Tell me how much you hate me (or love me)!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's captured life.
> 
> Lance goes into heat.
> 
> I did my best to not be extremely graphic when writing the rape scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape and Character death happens in this chapter!! Read at own risk. I'll update the tags, per usual.

Lance felt numb when he woke up. His entire body felt like a fire had been lit, and then doused.

 

“If you're awake you need to eat.” A woman's voice called.

He turned over to see her, it had looked like someone had poured acid over her eyes…

 

“I can feel you staring. I'm Narti. I've been this way since I was eleven.” There was a pause. “I presented early.”

 

He smelt the air. She was a Omega.

 

“I'm surprised to see a Omega unchained.” Lance stated.

 

“Lotor picked me up off the street when I was dying… I would never betray him. He knows this.” She sighed.

 

Which mean she won't help Lance.

 

Lance felt cold, and stiff then. His body had been through so much already. “What's he planning to do with me now?” If there was a tremble in his voice, he sure as hell didn't mean for it to be.

 

“He waiting till you recover. If he could he'd like to wait until you're heat cycle comes back naturally. He's not a fan of heat inducing drugs…” She stopped. “With your condition it's best to wait.”

 

“How thoughtful.” He bitterly laughed.

 

He wished he could still feel Shiro through the bond.

 

She was quiet from then on. She gave Lance food, and water then she left.

 

Lance was still chained up to the same bed as before. The only way to get out of it himself would to be either to rip one of his arms out… making it unusable in his escape, or tricking someone to let him out.

 

What about using the restroom?

 

He hadn't noticed he needed to use it… no one was here.

 

He wasn't going to call out either.

 

So he pissed himself.

 

It didn't smell right… maybe he got an infection from holding it in from too long.

 

It took too long for someone to come into the room again.

 

“Why does it smell disgusting in here?” Lotor seethed, before ripping away the blanket that had been around Lance.

 

Lotor wasn't pleased. “You should have called out. Ugh, I need more people to clean this up.”

 

So he went and got three Alpha women judging by the smell, plus Narti.

 

“You know what to do. Clean him up, and what not. I have a meeting to attend.”

 

“He smells putrid.” The second tallest Alpha woman stated, her high ponytail bouncing around her. He went to release the chains.

 

The biggest woman had a set of cuffs ready to replace the old ones.

 

Narti fidgeted next to the other Alpha woman as she observe the other two.

 

“Up! Up!” Ponytail said. “Narti. Where are his new clothes?” She then proceeded to rip Lance's pants off his body.

 

He made a noise of surprise, the cool air… the smell. It was all quite too much.

 

“They're waiting in the bathroom Ezor.” Narti replied.

 

So that's ponytail’s name.

 

Lance didn't want to stand, his knees were giving out. How long had he been in bed? Days? A week? He can't be sure.

 

“Hold him up Zethrid.” Ezor said.

 

He felt the edge of the scissors touch him, she was cutting off the shirt he was wearing. The big one, Zethrid, held him up obediently.

 

When she finished she instructed Zethrid to carry him into the bathroom.

 

Lance didn't like being nude in front of these Alphas.

 

Lance had to stay quiet for now.

 

He knew this.

 

This wasn't the time.

 

“His body mass is significantly less compared to when he first arrived. I'll tell Lotor he needs some exercise, and a better diet. Otherwise he'll waste away from lack-thereof.” The one he wasn't sure the name of spoke.

 

Narti cleaned him as the unnamed woman watched.

 

He flinched away from her touch.

 

Everything felt like a curse.

 

He wanted to see Shiro.

 

He missed him.

 

Shiro will always be his Alpha.

 

But.

 

But he doesn't expect Shiro to save him.

 

If he does… if he just waits by patiently he'd have to wait until the North and South could finally work as one unit.

 

From what Keith told him from the other day, they took casualties when they kidnapped them.

 

Shiro would end up killing himself if he rushed in head first.

 

Lance hoped he wouldn't.

 

If…

 

If Lance was able to make it out of this, and Shiro didn't…

 

He wouldn't be able to live.

 

So he'll wait.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

He took it day by day in the East.

 

While Chained he took daily walks.

 

Lotor came to him very few days.

 

It didn't seem like there was camera, so Lance was often supervised by people.

 

The Alpha woman whose name he didn't catch before was Acxa.

 

Lance wasn't fond of when Lotor decided to drop by.

 

He would touch Lance.

 

Not sexually.

 

It felt like a appraisal of his body. Judging how much he was worth.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

It was the seventh time he came he put his fingers inside him.

 

He had roughly pulled Lance's legs apart with Chains.

 

“Need to see how your womb is doing.” Lotor's eyes were like dead fish.

 

Lance wanted to throw up.

 

When it was over Lance had realised he had been biting his hand.

 

“That's no good.” Lotor caressed Lance's face.

 

He always touches his face.

 

Lance hated it.

 

Lotor could tell.

 

It was always a mind game.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

The eleventh time Lotor visited he decided to talk with Lance with some kind of depth.

 

“My own mother, who ruled by my Father's side, she was from the South. Similar to you.” Lotor cackled. “Despite being a Omega. She made herself quite the life here. Though… she'll always be a witch in my eyes.”

 

Lance was quiet.

 

“Maybe you'll also find joy when you give birth to our first child. You're heat… will be coming soon.” He cooed.

Lance shievered.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lotor's fourteenth visit.

 

Lance was on the cusp of his heat.

 

Lotor could tell.

 

Lotor was excited.

 

Lance was filled with dread.

 

“Another day… and you'll be in heat.”

 

Lance held back a choked cry.

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

The fifteenth visit.

 

Lance's heat had started a day ago.

 

Lotor came to him.

 

Lotor was on him.

 

Lance didn't move.

 

Lance was waiting.

 

Lance played the part.

 

He melted into the despair.

 

He was no fool.

 

He waited.

 

Then Lotor gave him some more length on his chain.

 

He was waiting for it.

 

Lotor was inside him.

 

Lance hated it.

 

Lance wanted Shiro.

 

Shiro wasn't here.

 

Lotor was smiling.

 

Lotor's knot swelled.

 

Lotor went to bite into Lance.

 

Until Lotors neck met the chain that had bound Lance.

 

Lance was strangling Lotor.

 

Lotor still was knotted inside Lance.

 

He had nowhere to go.

 

The release that Lance could feel inside him made him sick.

 

Lotor was choking.

 

He clawed at Lance.

 

Lance wouldn't let go.

 

Lance watched.

 

Lance watched as the bastard faded from life.

 

He was still.

 

Lance had to forcibly remove Lotor from his body.

 

He felt his hole rip at the action.

 

He didn't care for the pain.

 

Cum spilled out of his body.

 

It felt like poison.

 

He didn't look back at the corpse as he freed himself.

 

The cuffs had left marks, deep, and jagged.

 

Lance clothed himself.

 

He escaped through a ventilation shaft.

 

He smelt of death.

 

He crawled to freedom.

 

He was lucky it was night.

 

Night would cover his tracks.

 

He had to be careful.

 

He was in heat still.

 

So, so warm.

 

He wanted to see Shiro.

 

He walked towards the North.

 

It was thick with mud.

 

He covered himself in it.

 

To cover the scent his pheromones gave off.

 

He wasn't a fool.

 

He walked.

 

The forest was dense.

 

Dawn broke.

 

He slept.

 

Summer had started in his absence.

 

He woke to the sound of wildlife around him.

 

He had slept inside a dead tree.

 

Waves of heat were fierce.

 

He drank water from a stream.

 

The sun burned exposed skin.

 

Exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

He kept walking.

 

He saw the border.

 

Clover fields lined the edge of the Northeast border.

 

He dropped to his knees just inside the field.

 

He heard a voice.

 

He didn't care. It wasn't Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lance escapes... right?
> 
> Find out in Chapter 15!!
> 
> (There is 1... maybe 2 chapters left for this story).


	15. The Day to Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The end, thank you for barrelling through it the past couple weeks with me!! Feel free to check out my other two Shance works to tide you over until I decide which AU and pairings I want to delve into next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @voltron-honey !!!!!

His body felt heavy. 

 

_ Where am I…? _

 

Thoughts seemed to be lost on Lance. 

 

Something was around his wrists. 

 

_ Cuffs…? _

 

Lance didn't want to imagine it. 

 

He wanted the dark abyss back. 

 

That always welcomed him with open arms. 

 

Slowly he cracked one eye open, eerie dread filled him constantly as he did so. 

 

He recognized the room. 

 

It was the room he had shared with Shiro in the North. 

 

He was home. 

 

He thought, for an instant, that maybe everything could have been a dream. A twisted, horrible dream. 

 

He rested his hand on his abdomen. 

 

His wrists ached, his stomach flat. 

 

It hadn't been a dream. 

 

_ All _ of it happened. 

 

Lance cringed having to relive any of those moments in his memory.

 

He couldn't move his lower body when he first tried to do so. 

 

“Lance! Lance, buddy… you woke up.” Hunk started from a chair placed nearby the bed.

 

“ _ Hunk…? _ ” His voice sounded so hoarse. Like it wasn't his own, like a stranger.

 

“Some Northern Clansmen found you at the border. They couldn't… they weren't able to tell it was you at first, but they took you to the closest city in the border. To a hospital for Omegas. They cleaned you up… you were so covered in grime, and looked so different.  They knew who you were after that, and contacted Shiro.” Hunk rambled.

 

“ _ Shiro _ ?” Lance perked up. 

 

“He isn't here. He had… uh, well. It's better to say he was here. He didn't want to leave, but the attack on the East had been planned to start right when they found you. He came, but went back to lead troops soon after. He should… be back soon.” Hunk sighed.

 

“I… killed him.” Lance's face was cold. “Please… did they give me any emergency birth control? I must have been in heat when I was found.” 

 

“Oh, um. They had… a few injuries they needed to treat. They didn't… they said something I don't know if you want to hear it.” Hunk said, a little defeated. 

 

“Just tell me.” Lance said. 

 

“You damaged your womb. Your worst injury came from when you must have… ripped a knot out forcefully. You've been fighting off an infection because of it. The doctors said your chances of getting pregnant again are...  _ slim _ . They did a couple tests, but they all came back negative for pregnancy.”  Hunk talked as carefully one could. 

 

“Maybe… I really wasn't meant to have children. Does… oh, gods. How much… I lost Rai. Shiro must know everything. We… he… does…” Lance started to panic. 

 

Shiro  _ isn't _ mated to Lance anymore. 

 

Lance might not be able to have another child of his own. 

 

It's obvious… Lance lost their child. 

 

The child that… might have been their  _ only _ chance of having their own baby. 

 

_ Shiro…  _

 

_ Shiro isn't here.  _

 

_ Hunk said that he left… but how long ago? How long had I been unconscious? _

 

“Lance? Hey? Buddy?” Hunk waved his hand in front of Lance's face. “You started staring at the wall with this  _ twisted _ up expression?” Hunk cooed, trying to get Lance out of his panicked spell. 

 

“When did Shiro leave? Is he still fighting?” Lance finally strung a coherent sentence together. 

 

“About four weeks ago… and no, most of the fighting is over. Apparently Lotor was killed, and with Zarkon’s passing only a short time prior the East was left in a frenzy. No one was able to lead, which made it easy to overtake them.” Hunk stated. 

 

“I killed him.” Lance's voice was quiet. 

 

“Rumours have already spread about it… everything over the past couple weeks was one thing after another.” Hunk said. 

 

“Shiro…” Lance paused. “Must not want to see me.” 

 

Lance bit back a laugh in the back of his throat. 

 

_ Maybe the bond really was all that was holding us together.  _

 

Shiro wasn't fond of Lance when they first met. Maybe with the bond… Shiro's feelings towards Lance had been altered. That it was all just a forced bond afterall. 

 

On the other hand Lance doesn't hate Shiro like he had before. 

 

Did he still  _ love _ him?

 

Lance felt numb to everything. 

 

Love… he loved Rai. 

 

He wished he could hold him. 

 

He had nothing, and his heart felt like a bag filling with sand. 

 

“I don't think that's the case Lance.” Hunk gave his Omega friend a soft smile. “He cares about you, but he had to settle things with the East. For good. I think if he could he wouldn't have left.” 

 

“I… did I hurt my legs? They aren't responding.” Lance asked, refusing to accept his friend's optimism. 

 

“You… just have lost a lot of weight. Your wrists have been severely damaged, and I've been replacing the wrappings on them twice a day. You'll have scars… plus your womb. They didn't say you had any problems with your legs, but I can call the doctor here to double check.” 

 

“Please.” Lance choked. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Hunk had called the doctor.

 

And  _ Shiro _ . 

 

The doctor was just leaving when Shiro walked right into the room. 

 

“ _ Lance _ .” Shiro's voice croaked. 

 

_ Was he on the verge of tears? _

 

“I… I failed to protect you Lance.” Shiro choked out as he fell to his knees next to the bed. 

 

“Get up.” Lance said, face sour. 

 

Shiro looked into Lance's eyes. 

 

Lance's stare held him for a moment, before Shiro ungracefully stood. 

 

“This was my fault-”

 

“Lance, no-”

 

“Let me finish!” Lance yelled. “I didn't act on my instinct when I got captured. I thought too much. It left me vulnerable. Maybe if I had taken the risk without thinking it through I'd still have,” Lance sucked in a shaky breath “Rai.” 

 

Shiro's eyes were filled with sorrow. 

 

“You would have been a great father, Shiro.” 

 

Shiro gave Lance a hard stare. “I don't blame you Lance. We lost our child… but you're still here. Alive.” 

 

“I'm useless! The likelihood of me having another child is close to none… and my legs. I can't move them!” Lance cried. “There isn't anything  _ wrong _ with them… the doctor said it's purely psychological. It's not like me even making it out is worth it.” 

 

“Stop talking like that!” Shiro screeched. “Stop talking like I don't care about you anymore. Even if we're not bonded mates, we're still married. If we can't have children, and you want a child? We can adopt. If your legs won't work then I'll fucking take care of you. Quit talking as if you think I'd have preferred you died.” 

 

Lance was baffled. 

 

“I still love you. I want to be mates with you again, but I won't force you to do it. It's up to you. If you don't... I won't blame you. You've been through something… awful. If you'll allow me, I'll support you through everything.” Shiro said, finality in his tone. 

 

“ _ Shiro _ …” Lance cried. “You deserve someone-”

 

“I don't need someone else. If you decide against being my mate… I won't get a new one. I refuse to create a family without you in it.” Shiro was looking at Lance. Shiro wasn't almost crying anymore, but Lance sure was. 

 

“I don't know if I'm ready to go through the mating process again. Not after they-” Lance's voice cracked. 

 

“We have time. We don't need to rush anything.” Shiro cooed, offering Lance a soft embrace. 

 

Lance fell into it, sobbing. 

 

He needed to cope with losing the baby. 

 

Shiro was here, willing to help him through it. 

 

♤♤♤♤

 

Overall everything was falling back into place. 

 

The blades took over the East, and abolished the old ways. Of course, it would take time to reform the East, but they started on the right track. Omegas weren't being treated like slaves out there anymore. 

 

There had been some outcry from Lotor's inner circle about Lance murdering him. A few attempts on his life, but Shiro was with Lance almost all the time these days to help him, so they found out how futile it was extremely quick. 

 

Keith went back to Allura. They apparently are expecting their first child. To which he had to find out through Hunk, after had went back home to set things in motion to permanently move up to the North. Lance was happy for them, but was glad to be left out of the festivities surrounding it. 

 

Hunk and Pidge were going at their own pace, and both had decided to wait to both marry and bond each other. Hunk liked the North either way, and wanted to further develop new products, and safety measures with Pidge. 

Matt, who Lance hadn't seen in months since he came back to the North, had apparently found a girlfriend named Nyma in the South. They decided to live out there, though Matt comes to visit when he can. 

 

Shiro kept Lance from being devoured by the darkness that always seemed to plague him. About a month into figuring out the correct therapy, and medications Lance was able to move his legs again. He was happy they weren't permanently damaged, despite the doctor telling him repeatedly it was just in his head. Lance has prospects to have surgery to fix his womb. Although Shiro had been hesitant, Lance tried to jump at the idea full force. He hated how he felt, and desperately wanted to try and give Shiro another child. The doctors had been optimistic about the procedure, due to Lance being a quintessential Omega. 

 

Besides that their lives went on as normal as they could. The North and South were quiet about past tensions… no one wanted anymore bloodshed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!! Those always make me feel better. And thank you again to everyone to pushed past the grossness to get to the end. (Btw the word doc was 101 pages at 11pt Arial font for the whole 15 chapters hehe).


End file.
